El Principe Encantador
by Magdalia Daidouji
Summary: Vas a enamorar a toda mujer que te vea y no te podrás enamorar de ninguna,solo una,será a quien amaras y será quien no te corresponderá. Eso era lo que lo hacía tan encantador, un hechizo puesto como leccion.
1. Sakura

"El Príncipe Encantador"

Magdalia Daidouji: o.o….alguien quiere golpearme por subir esto? XD jajaja… ;.;…Les dire lectores, mi imaginación es de lo mas traidora…justo cuando creo que por fin terminare mis fics…viene otro… -.-U así que si alguien quiere golpearme en la cabeza, le doy toda mi autorización XD.

Summary: De todos los Príncipes que había en aquellos tiempos…ninguno podía ser tan especial como este… ¿quieres saber porque, entonces entra a leer esta historia de romance.

Magdalia Daidouji: XD siempre he sido mala con los summary xD y siempre lo seré ;.;

¡Comenzamos!

"El Príncipe Encantador"

Capitulo 1: "Sakura"

Príncipe… miembro de la realeza interesante, ¿no?. Por supuesto y se volvía mucho más atrayente si tu eras una joven doncella que el joven elegiría por esposa o una Princesa con la que el habría de contraer matrimonio gracias a un compromiso.

Pero…príncipes y princesas…todos iguales…solo un miembro mas de la 'antigua farándula'… ¿Eso crees?

Sí ese era tu pensamiento entonces permíteme abrirte los ojos y dejarte conocer al Príncipe mas especial de todos….El Príncipe Encantador.

Aquél Príncipe vivía con una condena…castigo por su frialdad y arrogancia.

'Vas a enamorar a toda mujer que te vea y no te podrás enamorar de ninguna…solo una…será a quien amaras y será quien no te corresponderá'

Fue el precio a pagar…un gitano que había formado parte de la servidumbre del Príncipe…sin embargo al ser despedido dio su mas vengativo maleficio.

Pero… ¿Podría la magia ganar?...quizás… tal vez…y si esperas un poco mas, lo sabrás.

Así que en el castillo que se encontraba en las cimas de la villa Tomoeda en donde era invierno, vivía ese Príncipe…era muy joven aun… ¿Cuántos años tendría?... 17, muy joven. Pero como había quedado a heredero del trono al perder a ambos padres eso había influido mucho en su amargo comportamiento, que día a día intentaba cambiar…sin embargo, estando solo…le era difícil…aquel Príncipe que enamoraba a toda mujer que le viera tenia por nombre: Syaoran.

Y justo en una tarde de un primero de abril su humor no estaba por los cielos como a muchos de sus empleados les gustaría que estuviera…simplemente parecía que habían dejado a un león sin comer y que estaba tan furioso que dejaba a sus rugidos escucharse por todas partes.

"¡S-su majestad!... ya lavamos toda la ropa, limpiamos las cocinas, retapizamos las paredes del gran comedor y-y su baño esta listo"-decía una mucama que llevaba vendados sus ojos como orden del Príncipe…ninguna empleada de nuevo ingreso a su palacio debía verlo… si iban a hablar con el, tendrían que usar una venda sobre los ojos así impediría la catástrofe de ocurrir…porque cualquier mujer que lo viera quedaría encantada.

"Esta bien. Puedes retirarte"-se escucho la voz del joven Príncipe que estaba en su habitación y ya se había calmado de todo el escándalo que había hecho horas mas temprano solo porque nadie estaba haciendo algo productivo y eso le había molestado…le gustaba que la gente trabajara, incluyéndose a el mismo.

"L-la bañera lo espera en el tercer piso, señor. Con su permiso"-dijo la misma chica algo temerosa, siempre le daba miedo dirigirle la palabra al amo pues nunca sabía si obtendría un regaño o un buen gesto por respuesta.

El Príncipe cual era sumamente apuesto y usaba una gran capa verde que le daba ese toque de realeza que acompañaba a su prestigiado titulo, espero unos minutos después de que la mucama ya había salido, para salir también. Abrió las largas puertas de su habitación y salio de ella, viendo como todos caminaban de un pasillo hacía otro, ya se había dado el aviso de que saldría de su habitación así que todas las mujeres que no habían sido encantadas aun por el lobo permanecían en el piso de abajo haciendo otros quehaceres.

Había unas cuantas mujeres que pasaban a su lado y se sonrojaban, sin duda ya poseídas por aquella magia que el príncipe ambarino destellaba de si. Le incomodaba un poco saber que cada una de las chicas que pasaba por ahí estaban enamoradas de el pero no tenia otro remedio mas que ignorarlas…porque el no podía amar a ninguna.

Después de seguir caminando logro llegar a su bañera. Como era acostumbrado se desvistió y entro en la tina, acostándose y relajándose entre tantas burbujas y agua calida…solo estaba esperando que una de sus mucamas llegara para darle su acostumbrado masaje en la espalda pues solía vivir lleno de tensiones y recibir tal trato simplemente le hacía sentir reconfortante.

"B-buenos días, su alteza"-dijo la mucama llegando al baño con prisa, entrando algo atolondrada como si se le hubiera hecho tarde. Traía en manos una toalla y una esponja y corrió deprisa a hincarse detrás del pequeño lobo para poder tratar su espalda.

Estaba muy apenada, llevaba sumo sonrojo en si, nunca había hecho esto…ella era…una mucama de nuevo ingreso…y no llevaba su venda sobre los ojos…sobre sus ojos verdes que se podían confundir con esmeraldas. Ella…no sabía nada acerca de lo "encantador" que podía ser su príncipe si lo mirabas a los ojos.

"Estas tarde"-dijo el castaño con simpleza, su tono de voz no había expresado enfado pero tampoco gusto…simplemente estaba relajado gracias a su baño. Pero por la expresión usada, su mucama pensó se había molestado con ella.

"L-lo lamento, señor…"-respondió ella a lo dicho.

"Descuida…"-decía el mientras mas se agachaba pues la chica con la mayor timidez del mundo pasaba la esponja sobre la espalda bien formada del joven. Si su sola espalda le hacía sentir nerviosa, no quería imaginarse cuando lo viera de frente.

"O-oh, si"-acentaba ella felizmente al distinguir a un tono de voz sin duda mas dulce. Y le emocionaba más pues lo único que verdaderamente sabía del Príncipe era que tenía un carácter muy serio y muchas veces amargoso…de ahí en fuera…no sabía nada.

"Tiene una piel muy suave…"-decía la chica mientras tocaba la espalda del joven y había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta y al darse cuenta, dejo caer su toalla y esponja en el piso pues se sentía sumamente apenada.

El Príncipe de inmediato pinto sus mejillas rojas algo que era difícil en el…no solían hacerlo sonrojar fácilmente…porque nadie se atrevía a hablarle así…nadie expresaba nunca sus sentimientos porque usualmente estaba prohibido en su palacio…pero ella lo había hecho.

Después se tranquilizó y recordó que para estar dándole su masaje debía ser una de las mucamas bajo el hechizo…pero…ella no lo era….

"¿Cómo te llamas?"-pregunto el encantador ya cuando el sonrojo se había esfumado…si era una de las 15 chicas que estaba bajo el hechizo la recordaría.

"S-Sa-sa"-por su parte ella estaba muy nerviosa, ni siquiera podía decir su nombre porque veía como la espalda del príncipe se comenzaba a erguir y eso le hacía pensar que voltearía a verla en cualquier momento y se sentía muy apenada como para verle de frente.

"Sasa?"-pregunto el Príncipe algo extrañado.

"¡Sakura!"-rectificó ella cerrando sus ojos de golpe al hablar pues estaba muy avergonzada.

"¿Sakura?"-pregunto el castaño rápidamente intentando hacer memoria en si…porque no podía recordar ese nombre entre las 15…simplemente no lo recordaba…comenzaba a alarmarse un poco.

"¡Si, señor, ¡Y-yo soy nueva aquí, por eso…!"-esas palabras fueron suficientes para que los ambarinos ojos se abrieran tan grandes como dos platos… ¡Una nueva sirvienta no debía verle!...así que descuidado, giro rápidamente su mirada hacía a ella y así comprobaría que la chica traía la venda sobre si pero no llevaba ninguna.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron parecía que el tiempo se había detenido por unos segundos…los verdes ojos se clavaban en los ámbares y viceversa…ambas grandes miradas se posaban sobre la del otro…y se veían como si acabaran de encontrar los ojos mas bellos de todos…en los que podrían hundirse y navegar cuanto quisieran.

Aunque las burbujas cubrían el desnudo cuerpo del ambarino, la chica se sintió sumamente avergonzada al darse cuenta en la situación que lo veía y se giro rápidamente hacía atrás dándole la espalda, apresurando a cubrir sus ojos con sus manos.

"l-lo lamento mucho…y-yo…por favor, discúlpeme"-decía Sakura aun sintiendo a sus mejillas arder mientras no se atrevía a quitar las manos de sus ojos. Como había sido advertida de lo áspero que el Príncipe podía ser ya se daba por desempleada…y sus ojos querían formar lágrimas.

El joven no sabía muy bien que pensar en esos momentos… ¿Había sido encantada o no?...porque la primera reacción que tenían las chicas al enamorarse de el era decir sus sentimientos mientras se aproximaban a el…pero ella simplemente se había girado con pena hacía el lado contrario…y se sentiría un poco extraño preguntarle "¿Estas enamorada de mi?"…así que no sabía como quitarse la duda.

"¿Q-que…es…lo que sientes?"-preguntaba el ambarino intentando evadir la palabra amor o enamorarse porque era probable que sus mejillas lucieran tan rojas como las rosas si lo decía.

"…M-mucha vergüenza, señor"-contestaba ella apenada dando una respuesta completamente diferente a la que el joven esperaba así que mostraba un gesto cómico de extrañísimo al escuchar tal cosa.

"¿V-vergüenza?"-preguntaba el desconcertado…pues se suponía que ella debió haber respondido "que lo amo"…pero no había sido así… ¿Podría ser que ella no había sido encantada?... ¡Pero si se suponía que toda mujer que lo viera lo amaría!...

"S-si…etto… ¿M-me va a despedir?"-preguntaba ella temerosa aun con sus manos sobre los ojos esperando no escuchar la respuesta que tanto temía.

"No…Sakura"-respondió el quien aun estaba con su mirada hacía la chica que le daba la espalda…pero al escucharlo…destapo sus ojos lentamente en desconcierto, con gran sorpresa y sin pensarlo comenzó a girarse hacía atrás nuevamente.

"S-su alteza…"-decía ella asombrada…y al darse cuenta que nuevamente lo veía en la ducha se giro hacía el frente otra vez, tapando sus ojos.

"¡N-no fue mi intención, ¡L-lo lamento!"-dijo ella nuevamente tan roja como un tomate mientras que solo había ocasionado un pasajero sonrojo en el Príncipe Encantador.

"D-Deja de disculparte…ve al recibidor del segundo piso y espera ahí"-fue la indicación del joven heredero…porque había cosas que tenía que aclarar…dudas que debía esfumar.

"¡S-si, señor!"-dijo ella y sin dudarlo mas antes de que el humo saliera de sus oídos con motivo de vergüenza salió corriendo del baño dejando al pequeño lobo solo y meditando.

Así que en el año que llevaba con su condena de ser el Príncipe Encantador jamás había pasado algo similar…eran dos cosas muy importantes por ser situaciones que nunca se habían dado…

No había encantado a la chica

La chica había logrado sonrojarlo.

¿El mundo estaba acabando?... ¡No!...simplemente…la magia de los corazones gobernaba…como siempre lo ha hecho y como quizás eternamente lo hará.

Estaba muy pensante en el rostro de la chica…y en sus oídos prevalecía su nombre…

…Sakura…

"… ¿Sakura?…tal vez ella…no…jamás"-decía el chico y tomaba las largas toallas que estaban a su lado derecho para por fin salir de la ducha, vestirse para poder encontrarse nuevamente con ese par de ojos verdes que tanto le habían llamado la atención.

Una vez ya vestido nuevamente con su verde capa sobre el, salio de su habitación y vio a una de las mucamas poseídas pasar y al ya estar acostumbrado a tratarlas decidió interrogarles un poco.

"¿Cuándo llego?"-preguntaba el ambarino que tenía frente a el a una mudaba de cabellos largos y negros recogidos en dos chongos, mientras alzaba su mirada hacia Sakura quien estaba en el recibidor de enfrente, de espaldas, sentada, viendo hacía el gran ventanal que tenia delante de ella el inmenso cielo de la mañana.

"Ayer en la noche, su majestad"-respondia rápidamente como soldado, la chica.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"-continuo cuestionando con interés.

"Hoy cumple los 16"-y la mucama proseguía respondiendo como maquina, totalmente automática.

…Hoy…

"¿Y por que esta aquí?"-fue la ultima pregunta del cuestionario y la dejaría seguir con sus labores.

"No es de la Villa Tomoeda…tiene a su padre muy enfermo en la villa continua y vino por trabajo así podrá pagar los medicamentos. También, esta semana falleció su madre…creo hay una epidemia en su pueblo…me dijo que solo la había conocido de niña así que probablemente eso hizo que le doliera menos la perdida…pero aun así se veía muy triste cuando llego, su alteza"-le contaba la triste historia de la flor de cerezo a su Príncipe…haciendo que en esos fríos ojos…después de tanto tiempo…se sintiera algo de calor.

"Es todo, gracias"-respondió el Príncipe y dejo embobada a la mucama que había suspirado al ver como en los labios de el joven se había formado una diminuta sonrisa.

Camino hasta entrar al recibidor donde veía la figura de la chica esperar sentada con su mirada perdida en las alturas…decidió no hacer mucho ruido y se puso de pie justo detrás de ellas…y el despistado cerezo ni cuenta se había dado.

"H-hace mucho frió aquí adentro… me pregunto si en Tokio también… espero que no le pase nada a mi papa…que no haga mucho frió, por favor…h-hoe…"-decía mientras temblaba y se abrazaba a si misma viendo como comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de invierno.

Quizás el Príncipe no debía llevar el titulo de Encantador solo por tener tal condena sobre si mismo…si no…por que realmente…era un encanto. Quito su capa de si y la coloco sobre la nueva mucama esperando que dejara de temblar pues como lo veía…no merecía pasar ningún frió.

"¡Hoe, ¡S-su alteza!..."-decía ella poniéndose de pie con torpeza haciendo que la capa se le cayera de encima y diera a abatir sobre el piso, tan solo se dio cuenta de ello y con la mayor de las torpezas se inclinó rápidamente a levantar la gran capa real, extendió sus brazos hacía el Príncipe Syaoran tendiendo en ellos la capa del chico.

"Quédatela…tienes frió"- respondió el.

"Y-yo…muchas gracias, su alteza"-respondió ella con su tímida y a la vez calida sonrisa en el rostro mientras inclinaba su abdomen en forma de respeto.

"¿Te iras cuando termines de juntar el dinero para las medicinas?"-pregunto el Príncipe que sentía cierta necesidad por saber cuanto tiempo se quedaría…y esperaba fuera mucho tiempo…porque ella lo hacía sentir diferente…

"H-hoe… s-si"-contesto asombrada…tan rápido el Encantador se había enterado de lo que había que saber de ella.

"Por cierto…felicidades…"-dijo el Príncipe quien se comenzaba a tornar sonrojado pues estaba teniendo una conversación con una chica que le llamaba la atención y eso no era algo que solía hacer siempre.

"Hoe"

Y realmente era un principiante mientras aprendía a deshelar su corazón porque su manera de felicitación fue extender su mano hacía Sakura para que esta la estrechara.

La dulce castaña entiendo rápidamente el mensaje y estrecho la mano del príncipe…

"…Sakura"-y duro sosteniendo esa mano calida, sin siquiera notarlo, provocando mayor sonrojo en la chica…muchos minutos mas.

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: o.o como les he dicho, mi imaginación apesta XDU ojala les halla gustado... -.-U si no les gusto no me lo digan por favor. Reviews son siempre bienvenidos, muchas gracias a quienes lean.


	2. Corazón

"El Príncipe Encantador"

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el fic! Les doy miles de gracias! Miles!...en verdad XDU no esperaba que leyeran este fic…bueno ya que el titulo y el summary apestan X.xU y luego yo también apesto así que era una mala combinación XD jajaja, pero leyeron… y les estoy muy pero muy agradecida! X3

Summary: De todos los Príncipes que había en aquellos tiempos…ninguno podía ser tan especial como este… ¿quieres saber porque, entonces entra a leer esta historia de romance.

Nota: Jajajaja XDU salgo por momentos microscópicos en el fic XDU.

¡Comenzamos!

"El Príncipe Encantador"

Capitulo 2: "Corazón"

Y así fue como el Príncipe Encantador conoció a la flor de Cerezo. A la única chica que a pesar de haberle visto a los ojos…no había caído en el hechizo…así es…no se había enamorado de el. Por el contrario…al joven lobo le intrigaba la presencia de Sakura…y realmente no sabia el porque. Pero le llamaba mucho la atención e incluso quería conocerla mas…y saber…porque su sonrisa le había fascinado tanto…por que sus ojos esmeraldas…le habían gustado inmensamente…quería saberlo.

Entonces, después de haberla felicitado tan seca pero dulcemente con un apretón de manos que pareció durar la eternidad…no pudo soportar más el hecho de sonrojarse tanto al estar frente a ella que puso de excusa asuntos pendientes que debía tratar y se retiro del comedor.

La mucama de nuevo ingreso: Sakura, había quedado intrigada con el Príncipe Syaoran. No se había enamorado como las demás…simplemente…sintió curiosidad por el joven…porque parecía ser tan frío…y sin embargo al estar a su lado se podía sentir calido.

Pero posteriormente de haberse separado…de cada uno haber vuelto a sus deberes…no se habían vuelto a cruzar caminos en el día…así que en la noche…el ambarino estaba pensativo acostado en su cama…

"…ella…quiero verla…"-decía el Principe susurrando con su mirada perdida en el techo…quizás esta vez…había sido el… el encantado….

"Eeeeek… ¿Qué rayos me pasa?...tan solo la vi hoy…y aun así…"-seguía diciendo el, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si seguía hablando diría cosas que hasta las paredes escucharían y era probable que eso no le favorecía…así que prefirió guardar silencio…y caer en brazos de Morfeo dándole la bienvenida al sueño.

Por su parte…la castaña siendo de nuevo ingreso al castillo, no tenía una habitación como las demás…dormía en el establo que había a un lado del castillo…y justo ahora que era invierno…los vientos más fuertes soplaban, pequeña llovizna caía…y eso solo ayudaría a que la tan popular gripe llegara a ella. Sin embargo…contaba con algo de protección…y eso era…la capa que el Príncipe le había obsequiado…y se abrazaba a ella con tanta fuerza…y lograba prescindir de esta…un bello aroma.

"No solo tiene una piel muy suave…huele tan bonito…."-decía ella con sus ojos cerrados, con sus labios que una leve y calida sonrisa formaban. Y después de unos segundos…cayó dormida.

La llovizna continuó hasta la madrugada…ya para el amanecer no había ni una sola gota de lluvia que cayera del cielo…solo mas copos que inundaban la villa, y el palacio de nieve…blanca y pura nieve.

Era de día así que todos tenían que estar haciendo sus labores como era ordenado en el castillo por el Principe. Apenas había despertado y como un niño pequeño e hiperactivo había salido con la mayor de las prisas de su habitación… ¡Tan "apurado" estaba que ni siquiera dio aviso que saldría!...y eso ocasiono que cinco mas encantadas quedaran.

"¡D-disculpa!"decía el Principe que recién caminaba por los pasillos con tanta prisa y había rozado con una de las sirvientas…cual por supuesto al notarlo…quedó encantada.

Syaoran iba a continuar pero la mucama le tomo del brazo en el instante.

"¡Estoy enamorada de usted, joven Principe, ¡Lo amo!"-gritaba la mucama viendo a los ojos del pequeño lobo con intensidad, con sus mejillas en un tono carmín, completamente decidida. No cabía duda que la "pequeña" maldición con la que el Principe cargaba hacía efecto tan rápido…y tan fuerte.

"Y-yo…"-y esta era la parte que mas odiaba el lobo del maleficio…no saber como rechazarlas. No le gustaría ser lastimado por lo mismo no le agradaba herir a los demás…después de todo, sabía ser una persona justa.

"Descuida…encontraras a alguien mas"-dijo el Principe con cierta dulzura quitando con ternura la mano de la mucama que lo sujetaba…le dio una leve sonrisa de ternura…y aun con todo el sonrojo que tenía encima…continuo corriendo.

"Ah…"-suspiraba la mucama quien a pesar de ser rechazada en un modo lindo no podía evitar sentir que ese chico de cabellos desordenados y ojos ámbar era simplemente lo mas hermoso. Démosle gracias al hechizo por ello.

Realmente…su deseo por verla era muy grande y preguntaba a cada mucama que pasara por la chica de ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño que se acababa de unir a su castillo.

"¿La has visto, Meiling?"-preguntaba el Principe deteniéndose frente a una de las mucamas que no llevaba venda en sus ojos y ya previamente había caído bajo el poder de la maldición.

"Hum…las mas nuevas siempre trabajan primero en las cocinas, señor"-respondía Meiling alegremente solo deseando complacer a su Principe. El chico acento con una leve sonrisa y continuó su camino hacia las cocinas mientras que otras dos chicas que habían estado observando al pequeño lobo desde la mañana llegaron con Meiling.

"Es mi imaginación o el Principe esta…"-comenzaba a decir una mucama de cabellos cortos y rizados.

"…De buen humor"-completaba la otra sirvienta con ojos que expresaban gran sorpresa y su boca que quedaba abierta…

"Han estado diciendo que parece la chica nueva le gusto mucho"-decía Meiling con sus ojillos de envidia…mientras todas dejaban un cómico suspiro de rendimiento salir…pues de antemano sabían que nunca el corazón de su Principe obtendrían.

La primera cocina era muy grande y poseía tres entradas, todas del mismo lado para dejar a grandes multitudes pasar. Y ahí…en la primera mesa en donde se estaba preparando el desayuno…se encontraba la bella flor de cerezo…de espaldas hacía la entrada central…pelando muchas papas con todo el esfuerzo posible aunque se sentía un poco débil por el resfriado que había pescado pero eso no le evitaba seguir trabajando. Muchas tenían sus ojos semi-vendados…estaban listas para colocarlas completamente si escuchaban al lobo cerca de ahí…pues aun no estaban encantadas.

Syaoran quien ya había llegado hasta la parte de las cocinas…sin el mayor despiste…asomaba su cabeza por la entrada central de la primera cocina…encontrando por fin a la de ojos jade esmeralda. Parecía un niño que esperaba por su comida…pero…en realidad…era solo un Principe con grandes deseos de ver ese rostro otra vez.

"Oye…si no imagino cosas… el Principe esta en la entrada pretendiendo no ser visto…y no te quita los ojos de encima"-decía una cocinera susurrando con picardía que se encontraba haciendo panecillos de papa y que al mirar de reojo hacía atrás se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Principe…ella también era una de las chicas bajo el encanto…una de las ahora 20.

"H-Hoe…n-no es verdad"-negaba la castaña con el nervioso tono de voz…sonrojándose tan fuerte en el instante.

"A-Aun no entiendo…p-porque… ¡Tengo que usar esta venda en los ojos!..si yo ya lo vi… ¡W-WA!"-decía una chica de cabellos largos y rizados que caminaba por la cocina justo frente a Sakura y la cocinera Kirela, con sus ojos vendados, por ello tropezó con un plato que estaba en el piso y cayo al suelo de sentón.

"Mas cuidado, Magdalia…el Principe se molestara si ahí platos rotos"-regañaba la cocinera a lo que la chica vendada asentaba rápidamente.

"¡Hoe!... ¡Es verdad!... ¿Por qué llevan vendas en sus ojos?"-preguntaba intrigada la castaña a la que no se le había dicho nada de la maldición previamente.

"¿¡NO LO SABES?"-todas gritaron alarmadas girando sus miradas hacía la flor de cerezo incluyendo las semi-vendadas.

El Principe al escuchar eso tragó saliva…y se oculto tras la pared continua a la entrada…le molestaba hablar sobre su maldición…escucharla también…y si se la iban a decir a ella…se sentía aun peor… ¿Pensaría algo malo de el?... ¿Qué sucedería?...

"El Principe Syaoran tiene una maldición puesta sobre el. Cuando sus padres murieron y lo dejaron como único heredero…se volvió muy frió y arrogante…despidió a muchos empleados…y entre ellos a un gitano…el gitano no se fue sin antes vengarse…y puso sobre el Principe un terrible hechizo…"-decía una cocinera de la mesa continua que hablaba en un modo tan místico que intrigaba enormemente a la castaña.

"¡No puede ser cierto!... ¿Qué hechizó?"-preguntaba con gran angustia Sakura pensando era una maldición que involucrase algo con alguna temible enfermedad o incluso la muerte.

El pequeño lobo con cuidado volvía a asomar su cabeza para poder verla…y ver su reacción.

"Cada mujer que lo vea…se enamorara de el"-respondió la cocinera entrecerrando sus ojos dulcemente.

"¡HOE!... ¿TODAS USTEDES?"-decía con gran sorpresa la castaña girando su mirada hacía todas las chicas y mujeres que sonrientes le veían.

"Así es…excepto aquellas vendadas…el Principe no quiere que mas chicas caigan bajo el hechizo por eso ordenó a toda aquella que no estuviera encantada usar una venda. Además, existe otra parte del hechizo que no sabemos…el Principe no la ha dicho…quizás sea algo aun peor para el…sin embargo… ¡somos muy felices así!"-grito Kirela felizmente y todas asentaron al mismo tiempo…vaya que la maldición era poderosa.

Sakura estaba tan desconcertada…miraba al suelo… ¡ella misma lo había visto a los ojos!... ¿Podría ser que esa curiosidad que había sentido por el Principe era culpa del hechizo?...No…sabía que no…sabía que ella realmente no había caído en el hechizo… pero entonces… ¿Por qué?...

En un descuido se giro un poco hacía atrás levantando su mirada…y sin querer…se topo con la del Principe…ambas miradas viéndose al mismo tiempo…ambos corazones latiendo tan rápido…las mejillas de los dos rosas se habían pintado…y todo en tan solo dos segundos…y el joven no necesito mas tiempo para pensarlo y salir corriendo…nadie se había percatado excepto la nueva mucama…Sakura.

"¡Tehe, ¡Estas roja!"-decía la chica Magdalia que había quitado la venda de sus ojos y veía divertida el sonrojado rostro de la flor de cerezo.

"¡A-AH...! ¡N-NO ES NADA...!"-decía la chica haciendo todas las señas de negación posible con sus brazos causando basta gracia en todas las demás

Regresaron a sus labores, continuaron cocinando por varios minutos para lograr un delicioso desayuno al gusto del Principe…sin embargo…

"¡Chicas, ¡Noticias!... ¡El Principe acaba de informar no va a desayunar comer y estará en su estancia de literatura!..."-decía una mucama gritando a las demás el nuevo aviso que el Principe había dado.

"¿¡No va a comer?...eso no esta bien…""-reprochaba Sakura alarmándose rápidamente actuando casi como una encantada.

"Lo sabemos…pero no le gusta ser interrumpido en su lectura…la ultima vez me regaño…pero… ¡Pero tu le agradas mucho al Principe!..."-comenzaba a decir una de las cocineras dando un aplauso en el instante pues una idea había venido a su mente para poder llevarle lo que fuera de comer al joven Principe Encantador.

"Hoe…"

"¡Oh, por supuesto, ¡llevale este te y este trozo de pan de dulce!..."-aceptaba rápidamente otra cocinera tomando las manos de Sakura y poniendo en ellas rápidamente una tasa llena de te y en la otra un plato de cristal con un pedazo de delicioso pan dulce.

"¡Hoe!...Y-y…Y-y si l-lo molesto…y-yo…"-decía ella ya con sus mejillas rojas, tartamudeando al hablar…tenía miedo de molestarlo…y estaba nerviosa de verlo.

"¡Tranquila, tranquila, ¡No te dirá nada!...vamos, la estancia de literatura esta en el primer piso y es muy grande, la vas a notar muy rápido"-decía Magdalia dando pequeños empujones a la castaña sacándola poco a poco de la cocina de esa manera su objetivo se cumpliría.

"Etto…e-esta bien"-dijo Sakura dando por aceptada su tan "riesgosa misión" con gran decisiva.

Así por fin abandono la cocina…bajo los grandes escalones…y continuo con su camino hacía la estancia de lectura del joven Syaoran…caminaba lentamente…pero después su corazón comenzaba a latir rápido al recordar haber encontrado sus ojos hace momentos y sin saber porque empezó a caminar rápido…como si ansiara tanto verlo.

Y por fin…después de algunos minutos…logro arribar a la estancia. Esta no tenía puertas…simplemente era un lugar muy grande y menos alumbrado que los demás, tenía una fogata en el centro…y frente a esta fogata había un sillón; que daba la espalda a la castaña; algo alargado y en ella se distinguía la figura de un chico…el Principe.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el con temblor…la taza que llevaba en manos temblaba al igual que el trozo de pan…estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

Y el estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que ni los pasos de la castaña había escuchado.

Logro llegar a ponerse de pie…justo frente a el…pero Syaoran tenía su mirada baja en el libro…aun no la notaba.

"Etto…y-yo…y-yo"-decía ella temblando tan fuerte…y fue aun peor cuando el Principe por fin alzo su mirada hacía arriba…el estremecimiento aumento tanto que tiro el plato con la rebanada de pan al suelo y la taza estaba apunto de caer pero…

"¡Cuidado!"-gritaba el Principe dejando el libro, poniéndose de pie en el instante y sujetando con ambas manos las de Sakura que llevaban la taza…impidiendo que esta cayera…y que la chica se tranquilizara. Aun cuando ya calmada estaba…seguían las manos de ambos sosteniendo la taza…con sus manos uno sobre las del otro…creando tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos.

"¡L-lo lamento mucho!...e-era su almuerzo…además…lo interrumpí…lo siento mucho"-se atrevía a hablar una vez que el príncipe había quitado las manos de las de ella. Inclino su abdomen hacía el frente con cierta vergüenza y lamentación…con sus mejillas ardiendo un poco menos.

"Te disculpas mucho"-se quejo el Príncipe aun algo sonrojado también…logrando llamar la atención de la castaña y esta con lentitud volvió a levantar su abdomen…viéndole de frente con sorpresa.

"No te preocupes…esta bien"-respondió finalmente como debía con una leve sonrisa sentándose nuevamente en el sillón, tomando el libro en sus manos. El cerezo no pudo evitar sentir tanta alegría al escucharlo decir eso que puso una amplia sonrisa en su rostro asentando vivazmente entrecerrando sus ojos con ternura. De algún modo…al escucharlo hablarle así…el nerviosismo se había esfumado…pero cada vez que ella sonreía así…aceleraba los latidos del corazón del chico.

El cerezo veía con ternura y curiosidad la portada del libro…

"¿S-solo…solo tres deseos?"-leía la castaña con dulzura el titulo que llevaba el libro. (n.a: XD jajaja si, es mi fic de Solo tres deseos, metido aquí como un libro XD)

"¡EEEEEK!"-el chico cerraba el libro en modo cómico rápidamente como si tuviera miedo que lo leyera.

"Hoe…"-quedaba la castaña un poco asombrada y aun mas curiosa…pero después de analizar la acción del Príncipe pensó que quizás le incomodara que lo observara leer…así que con dulzura dejo el la taza de te sobre una pequeña mesa que había al frente y comenzó a avanzar para retirarse del lugar.

Pero…

"…Q-quedate…"-decía la voz del Príncipe jalando de la falda de la mucama haciéndola frenar rápidamente...no solo sus pasos se habían frenado…sus corazones también…latían lentos…como si ahora los segundos duraran mil años…

Se giro hacía su alteza…y con cierto sentimiento único…se sentó a un lado de el. Ambos sin mencionar ni una palabra durante minutos…

"…lo sabes…"-dijo repentinamente el ambarino…su mirada ahora perdiéndose en el fuego de la fogata cual quemaba con gran rapidez.

"Y-yo…"- ¿A que se refería precisamente?...lo dudaba…sin embargo sus adentros lo sabían…La Maldición.

"Tu…sabes lo que pasa…si una mujer me ve…"-decía pausadamente…sus ojos ambarinos con el fuego reflejado en ellos…tenía que aclararlo…esa duda.

"S-si…"-respondió ella bajando su mirada con timidez…juntando sus manos que sobre su regazo estaban y acariciándolas nerviosamente una y otra vez.

"Sin embargo…t-tu no….t-tu no…"-aunque había logrado permanecer serio y firme…su voz comenzaba a temblar…su mirada que se giraba hacía la chica también…quería estar seguro…de que ella no hubiera caído en el hechizo.

"…N-no…"-respondió ella a la pregunta que el Príncipe no había podido terminar. Al momento de escucharla se sintió tan bien…pero al mismo tiempo…fatal. Si ella…entre tantas mujeres que le habían visto…no había sido encantada…entonces era porque era especial…y era quizás…de quien estaba destinado a enamorarse…le gustaba y le dolía pensar eso. Le gustaba…porque al menos sabía que podía llegar a amar…y le dolía…porque sabía que no sería amado por quien quisiera….a menos que…sobre la magia el amor verdadero llegara a triunfar…pero…no puedo asegurarlo…ya que siempre… todo es posible.

El lobo simplemente le regalo una leve sonrisa y volvió a abrir su libro.

"¿De que trata?..."-pregunto tiernamente la mucama acercándose aun mas al chico, lo suficiente como para poder alcanzar a leer las paginas del libro.

"Er…es un cuento de hadas"-respondio el chico mirando de reojo a la castaña y después retornaba su mirada al texto algo entretenido…pues apenas iba a comenzar a leerlo.

"¡Wa, ¡Que lindo!..."-se expresaba entusiasmada la castaña apareciendo leve sonrojo de emoción en sus mejillas…le gustaban mucho las historias con hadas…pues le parecían muy mágicas.

"Si quieres…p-podemos…"-por alguna razón siempre le resultaba algo complicado proponer alguna actividad en la que la involucrara.

"…me encantaría"-respondio ella dulcemente leyendo la mente del Príncipe…ya que si no se equivocaba…quería que se quedara junto a el…y así poder leer la historia…juntos. Su resfriado o fiebre comenzaba a hacerle sentir un poco mal.

"Gracias"-dijo con una divina sonrisa de agradecimiento que no se solía ver en el…después de haberse vuelto tan frío y solitario…el único calor que lograba alcanzarlo era el de el cerezo…y viceversa.

La chica que tan cercana estaba del Príncipe…sin notarlo…debido a la debilidad que llevaba por dentro gracias al resfriado…recargo cansada su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, sobre el hombro del Príncipe, haciéndole a este temblar de nervios.

"Estas enferma…"-dijo el poniendo su mano izquierda sobre una de las mejillas de ella sintiéndole algo caliente y la volvía a quitar. Pero veía como la tonalidad de la piel de la mucama se volvía algo sonrosada.

"N-no…no se preocupe…y-yo estoy bien… muy bien"-decía ella intentando quitar su cabeza del hombro del Príncipe y justo cuando apenas lograba levantarla…volvía a caer con cansancio.

"Tienes fiebre….y aun así vienes a trabajar…"-decía el lobo levantando su mirada hacía arriba con una voz dulce que a la vez daba algo de reprocho…uno suave…ya que lo que menos deseaba era gritarle. Se sonreía un poco escuchando sus propias palabras…y viendo lo ilógicas que sonaban…ya que ninguno de sus empleados se hubiera presentado a trabajar…excepto que fuera algo muy importante que los retuviera en el palacio.

"T-tengo que hacerlo…mi papa e-esta muy enfermo…quiero c-comprar sus medicinas…s-se que si no me rindo…t-todo saldrá bien"-respondia ella sonriendo tiernamente aun recargada en el joven Príncipe…con sus mejillas rosadas…y sus ojos aun cerrados.

"Debes dormir…te leeré la historia…quizás así quedes dormida mas rápido"-dijo el Príncipe con ternura…mostrando por primera vez…el corazón que poseía. Uno que a pesar de parecer helado…aun era capaz de sentir…y destellar…la calidez.

La chica solo se limito a susurrar un dulce "Gracias"…y la lectura comenzó.

Leía el cuento en voz audible para la castaña…no era un libro muy largo…era uno corto…un corto cuento romántico. Que al parecer le agradaba escuchar a la castaña pues mientras lo escuchaba ponía varias sonrisas a su rostro…sin duda gustosa de la historia.

Y así después de al menos unas dos horas… por fin llegando al último capitulo de la historia…

"Y al conceder el tercer deseo…"-leía el ambarino…hasta que pudo escuchar unos suspiros muy leves saliendo de la boca de la castaña…finalmente había quedado dormida. Cerro el libro decidido a continuarlo después…lo puso sobre la mesa…y giro su mirar hacía el durmiente rostro de la flor de cerezo…hacía tanto tiempo…que no sentía tener un corazón.

Quizás…no era un hombre de palabras…tal vez…pertenecía mas a las acciones…pues con cariño rodeo con sus brazos a la castaña…y dejo a su cabeza recargarse sobre la de ella…sujetándola…con toda la ternura posible…intentando decir el mas dulce gracias a través de sus brazos…por dejarle sentir un poco de su calor.

-Fin Del Capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: X.xU uh como siempre, apesto XD bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar review, y perdonen la tardanza, estuve en exámenes x.XU.

Nota: jajajajaj XD –se tira al suelo a reirse- XDU okay estoy loca, el libro que estaban leyendo es mi fic llamado "Solo Tres Deseos" XDU claro que lo estaban leyendo con otros nombres no los de ellos XDU

Nota2: Nyuuu a través de este fic les puedo adelantar parte del fic de Solo Tres Deseos…X3 fue lo único que me gusto de esa loca y extraña idea XDU del libro.

-Agradecimientos-

Naguchan: Oh mi sisa querida! X3 muchas gracias por leer las apestosas y extrañas historias de tu sisa-pu T.T, arigatou! X3333,…ajajajajaj XD nooo! Si alguien le hace el masaje soy yo jajajaja no te creas sisa XD, ambas se lo hacemos jojojojo X3, Gracias otra vez sisa! Nos leemos pronto! Cuidate Chika-ka-pawn-pu! XD…o.OU si lo acabo de inventar XDU nya estoy loca…

Caro minamino: Hola Caro! Muchisisimas gracias! X3 waaaa, si tu hermana es la que me deja review normalmente XD jajaja, pero estoy muy feliz de recibir uno tuyo tambien! Tu comentario me hizo muy feliz! XDU ya que suelo pensar que mis historias son extrañas y apestan XD pero saber que te gustan me pone super mega feliz! X3 yup yup! Asi que, ojala te haya gustado la actualización y nos leemos pronto!

Sakurainlove: Hola Sakura! X3 muchisisimas gracias!...XD oh descuida, yo así suelo ser conmigo X.x, pero me da muchisimo gusto leer tu review, sinceramente me pone feliz, y saber que has estado leyendo mis historias aun mas X3. Me da gusto que te haya gustado la introducción X3 yup yup…nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Megumi-chan: Hola Megumi! X3, Muchisisimas gracias por tu review! Lo aprecio mucho, XDU y muchisimas gracias por el comentario me parecio un gran halago aunque culpa a mi imaginación que esta en exceso o.oU…( claro eso no quiere decir que sea buena…XDU para mi er como lo he dicho, gran parte apesta) Y no te preocupes, aquí Magdalia Daidouji actualiza siempre en cuanto pueda! X3, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Cristy: Hola Cristy! X3, muchisimas gracias!...XD jajajaja awwwww es que er asi soy yo XDU…o.oU en verdad…mi imaginación es rara XDU pero bueno jajaja mientras a ustedes les guste entonces creo que esta bien X3, muchisimas gracias por leerme en verdad! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Gaby: Hola Gaby! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review!...me pone muy contenta que te gusten mis historias, wa, saberlo ahora es lo mejor X3, la actualización de Solo Tres Deseos viene en camino…o.OU cual por cierto conecte a este fic en una muy extraña manera XDU pero bueno que hacerle…muchisimas gracias por leerme! Y yo tambien te mando mis saludos y mis deseos de buena fe! Gracias! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Abby Li: Hola Pily! Hola Abby, me da mucho gusto que hayas leido el fic! y aun mas que te haya gustado! Muchas muchas gracias a ambas! X3 no te preocupes, yo sigo actualizando X3, nos leemos pronto y se cuidan mucho!

Sakura Princess: Hola Sakura! X3…jojojo XD muchas gracias por el review! XD y culpa a mi imaginación por ella, muchas gracias nuevamente! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Undine: Hola Undine! X3…XD jajaja muchisimas gracias por el review! Me anima mucho que me digas eso! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Itzia-Hime: Hola Itzia! X3 muchas gracias por haber leido este fic tambien! Te estoy muy agradecida! X3 que gusto leer eso! Y Claro! XD a Syaoran ese papel nadie se lo quita jajajaja XD, ya le segui y espero te halla gustado, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Mao-Ayanami- Pl: Konnichi-pu haidee-chan! X3, Muchisisimas gracias por haber leido el fic ! no sabes lo feliz que me pone X3 en verdad! Muchas muchas gracias! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Li Maha: Hola Betzi-chan! X3 Muchisisimas gracias por tu review! Me dio muchisimo gusto leerlo! X3 y claro XD syaoran es encantador X3, así que te estoy muy agradecida por leerme! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Lady: Hola Lady! XD jajaja si nuevo fic! X3 y si Syaoran es encantador XD ajajaja ,muchas gracias por el review! X3 te cuidas mucho y nos leemos pronto!

Angel of the Watery: Hola Watery-chan! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review! XD bueno lo que hayas leido me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado X3, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Ebblin-chan: Hola Ebblin-chan! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review, ese si fue un halago para mi imaginación X3 cual normalmente suelo decir que apesta XDU pero bueno, personas como tu me hacen sentir que apesta menos X3 ajajajaja XDU…así que muchas muchas gracias! Nos leemos después y te cuidas mucho! X3

Lat2oo5 alma errante: Hola Lat! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review!...XD jajaja la bella y la bestia jajajaja XDU bueno jajaja … -se ve a syao con una rosa-

Syao: ;.; vamos sakura….NO LA MARCHITES! –cae el ultimo petalo-

Saku: o.o

Syao: Noooo!

Saku: o.o hoe?... –magdalia le da en la cabeza con una escoba- XDU ah si bueno…O.oU dios, estoy loca XD bueno eso no es noticia nueva. X3 bueno no importa, muchisimas gracias por haber leido y que feliz me pone que te haya gustado X3, oh yo se X3 no hace falta verlo a los ojos, claro que no…SYAORAN! NYUU! –se cuelga de un poster gigante de syaoran- XD gracias por tu apoyo lat! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Koishi Noa: Hola Koishi! Muchas gracias por el review! X3 que bueno que te haya gustado! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! –te salto encima- X3 nyuuu! XD jojojo, muchisimas gracias por el review! Me pone feliz que tambien hayas leido este fic! oh y lei tu actualizacion y te deje un review! X3 oh sips, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo malfoys! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Erika Rivas: Hola Erika! X3 muchisimas gracias por haber leido el fic! X3 me da mucho gusto! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

LulaBlack: Hola Lula! X3…oh no ahí que sacar por adelantado hipótesis XD jajaja…X3 no suelen funcionar en mis fics XD jajajaj siempre hago las cosas de una manera extraña que normalmente no sea fácil de imaginar X3…lo que tenga que pasar en la historia pues XDU ahem pasara XDU pero dejemos que eso ocurra con los capitulos, por lo pronto muchisisimas gracias por haberme leido en este fic tambien! Eso me pone muy contenta! X3 y que te haya gustado pues me pone aun mas! X3 agradezco mucho por tu apoyo! así que nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Lady Nux: Hola Lady Nux! Muchisimas gracias por haberme leido aquí tambien! X3 que bueno que te haya gustado! X3 no te preocupes, no dejo mis historias, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: X3 Y asi termino de escribir el segundo capitulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por haber leido y si leen dejen review porque anima realmente X3.

Nota: ajajajaja Sali en mi fic XD…..es que las mucamas…después de estarlo pensando las vi como si fueran fans de Syaoran jajajaj XD entonces me quede "awwww…yo bien puedo ser una XD" jajaja y por eso me metí X3 nyahu…o.oU si…mi imaginación es rara XD.

Gracias! Y…

Nos leemos pronto


	3. Rosas

"El Príncipe Encantador"

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola! XD espero se encuentren bien, muchas gracias por leer y dejar review! X3. Gracias!

Summary: De todos los Príncipes que había en aquellos tiempos…ninguno podía ser tan especial como este… ¿quieres saber porque, entonces entra a leer esta historia de romance.

Nota: Debo especificar antes que suceda: La única familia que tiene Sakura es: Fujitaka, su padre. Su madre Nadeshiko falleció desde que era pequeña como en CCS y Touya no es su hermano, juega otro papel en esta historia.

Nota 2: Los pensamientos están escritos en letra _cursiva._

Escribiendo a las: 9: 54 p.m

Escuchando: Undine- Yui Makino

¡Comenzamos!

"El Príncipe Encantador"

**Capitulo 3: "Rosas" **

Hemos de considerarnos afortunados…porque tenemos un corazón para amar…y para ser amado. Aunque a veces la espera parezca muy larga, no temas…esa persona llegara…porque nadie en el mundo manda al tiempo…y solo el sabrá cuando es el momento indicado… no tu.

Pero existía aquel Príncipe…que por orden de la maldición que tenía sobre el…jamás podría ser amado en verdad…porque nunca tendría un corazón que dar. Al menos…no por aquella persona importante para el.

Y he de decirlo una y otra vez…que no existe magia en el mundo…que pueda ganar contra el corazón. Solo recuerda manetener la fe como una flama encendida…y veras como jamás se apagara…jamás.

El encantador la había dejado dormir en sus brazos con cariño y calidez al casi finalizar la lectura de un cuento...realmente, se había asegurado de decirle gracias en uno de los mas tiernos modos.

No importara si parecía tener una coraza de hielo que jamás se rompería sobre su corazón…con su calor y el de ella juntos…tal vez no podrían romper el hielo…pero derretirlo…quizás.

Sin embargo…cuando la fiebre que la había hecho caer en sueños profundos como los de las Princesas por fin se había esfumado, abrió sus ojos con lentitud…y ahora que podía ver…observaba un panorama tan diferente para ella.

Veía frente a ella dos grandes puertas hechas de ventanales que conducían a un balcón. Podía ver cuan oscuro estaba afuera a través de estas…lo que claramente le decía había dormido mas de la cuenta.

Estaba acostada…lo sabía…pero… ¿Cómo?...ella había quedado dormida recargada en el hombro del Príncipe, según recordaba…pero ahora…estaba tendida…se sentía tan calida y ya no era por la fiebre…era una sensación de calor agradable.

Levantaba su abdomen desconociendo todo…estaba cobijada tan bien…en un cuarto tan grande, fino, hermoso…jamás lo había visto, eso también lo sabía. Giraba su mirada hacía a su lado derecho y podía notar como no había rastro de alguien mas…pero el sentimiento que tenía, nadie podía quitárselo…estaba segura…que alguien había dormido junto a ella.

"Hoe… ¿Dónde estoy?"-se preguntaba mientras tornaba sus ojos verde esmeralda por el lugar…definitivamente seguía en el castillo… ¿Pero a quien podía pertenecer esa habitación?...quizás, tenía que ser un poco distraída para no darse cuenta.

"Etto…el Príncipe estaba leyéndome un cuento…y entonces…"-decía mientras con sus manos señalaba de un lugar hacía otro como si intentara interpretar sus palabras con señales. Hasta que escucho un ruido, cual provenía de la puerta de entrada a la habitación, la perilla estaba siendo girada desde afuera…alguien estaba apunto de entrar.

"¡Wa!"-intentaba callar sus gritos mientras fingía nuevamente estar dormida y entraba entre cobijas exageradamente…dejando una muy pequeña abertura, así podría ver a quien iba entrar…se sentía muy nerviosa… y trataba con todo su ser no hacer su respiración tan agitada…

Y cuando por fin la puerta fue abierta…

Su corazón latía tan fuerte al ver al dueño de la habitación pasar… ¡Tenia que ser un sueño!

"_Príncipe…"-_decía en pensamientos al ver como el Príncipe de la villa Tomoeda, amo del castillo, dueño de esa habitación…y ladrón de suspiros, pasaba dentro…luciendo una capa roja esta ocasión, ya que la verde pertenecía ahora a ella misma…Sakura.

Quitaba la capa de si, sosteniéndola en la mano, luciendo tan cansado…sus ojos lucían incluso mas desolados…su cabello rebelde permanecía igual…pero esa mirada en el…era única.

Y justo se tornaba en una tierna al observar aquel "bulto" que "dormía" en su cama.

La respiración de la mucama se agitaba tan velozmente, era increíble…sentía como si las miradas de ambos se hubieran cruzado…pero el joven aun no realizaba que ella estaba despierta.

"_¡Hoe!... es la habitación del Príncipe…y-yo no debería estar aquí…seguro me trajo aquí cuando quede dormida para dejarme descansar... ¡Que molesta debo ser!…etto…que pena…"-_decía la flor de cerezo mientras cerraba sus ojos de golpe…sintiendo dos sentimientos a la vez…uno era similar a la vergüenza…y el otro parecido a la felicidad. Jamás tendría palabras suficientes para agradecer modestias así de parte de un Príncipe…mejor aun…del Príncipe Encantador.

El Príncipe se sentó en la cama, justo a un lado del cerezo...estaba cansado de trabajo arduo al atender los problemas de su villa…aunque pareciera un viejo cascarrabias…la responsabilidad jamás se iría de si.

¡Pero la flor de cerezo no podía ocultar mas su nerviosismo, torpemente comenzaba a temblar. Había que dar gracias que el Príncipe guardaba en si ingenuidad también, y pensó que aquellos temblores eran por frió…y aun con todas las cobijas que la castaña llevaba encima…puso su larga capa roja.

"_Hoe_…_no es malo como creen…el no es frió…el es…muy calido..."-_decía para sus adentros mientras cerraba sus ojos y mencionaba algo que no cualquiera decía…algo que no todos creían…que el Príncipe…podía ser calido…y podía abandonar el frío.

"Buenas noches…Sakura"- decía el Príncipe mientras destapaba lentamente la cabeza de la castaña de su misma capa y colchas…y acariciaba dulcemente su rostro…le gustaba sentirla…su calor. La joven simplemente intentaba no hacer ningún movimiento o se daría cuenta que realmente estaba despierta. Su corazón daba un latido fuerte…seguía latiendo con rapidez…y volvía a lentitud…la presencia de esa persona descontrolaba todo su ser.

"Menos mal…la fiebre se fue"-decía el lobo poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la mucama, sonriendo levemente al notar como ya todo estaba en orden.

Quitó su mano del rostro de la chica…se ponía de pie para dejar la habitación…no estaba en sus planes dormir con ella, porque quizás sería faltarle al respeto. Señores…eso es lo que llamo un caballero…un hombre…un encantador.

Y al comprender lo que estaba apunto de suceder, la chica se levanto de golpe rápidamente…no deseaba que se fuera…no por su culpa…

"¡Espera, no te vayas!... ¡Ah!...q-quiero decir…no se vaya…su alteza"-decía Sakura mientras se apresuraba a salir de las cobijas y ponerse de pie…aunque eso significara delatar que había estado despierta.

"S-sakura"-decía el Príncipe girándose hacia esta sintiendo al particular sonrojo invadir sus mejillas, viendo a la chica venir hacía el.

"D-Discúlpeme…yo no… no puedo dormir aquí…no esta bien...y-yo…"-decía mientras hacía una pequeña inclinación al estar de pie frente a el, en modo de respeto…y proseguía inclinada con su mirada baja…no era capaz de verle a los ojos.

Segundos de silencio…siempre se vuelven intrigantes…porque nunca sabes que esperar…eso era lo que sentía ella al no escuchar respuesta…hasta que al fin…dio su veredicto.

"Entonces… ¿Prefieres el establo?"-preguntaba el Príncipe algo intrigado el mismo, pues sus demás mucamas le habían hecho saber que la habitación de Sakura no era otra mas que un pobre establo…por eso decidió llevarla a su cuarto…no le haría pasar otra noche de enfermedades…jamás.

"N-no, y-yo…"-decía ella mientras comenzaba a levantar su vista…pero no era necesario, pues el encantador tomaba con delicadeza por la barbilla a la flor de cerezo…acercándose mas a esta…ambos rostros muy próximos.

"Entonces dormirás aquí. Buenas noches, Sakura"-dijó en cierto modo pícaro mientras le sonreía dulcemente, soltaba su barbilla y sin decir mas, se daba la vuelta y salía por la puerta de su habitación.

"Príncipe_…"-_decía quedando de pie frente a la puerta…su mano en su pecho…sus mejillas totalmente rosadas mientras observaba la figura del apuesto joven caminar de espaldas hacia ella, por el pasillo…

¿Cómo era posible…que ella no hubiera sido encantada?...no podía evitar preguntárselo una y otra vez…y haría todo lo posible por saberlo…costara lo que costara.

No había mas que hacer…el amo del palacio había dado una orden…dormiría en su habitación.

Con cierta emoción indescriptible se tiro sobre la cama…abrazando dulcemente las cobijas…sintiendo como el aroma del príncipe estaba impregnado a ellas…un olor exquisito y puro…tan solo dejaba un suspiro salir antes de quedar dormida…

"…_Syaoran…"-_no necesitaba pensar en algo mas aparte de eso para poder ser bien recibida en los brazos de Morfeo…ser mecida con cariño…y por fin entrar al paraíso de sueños…donde podía tener un corazón encantado para el Príncipe…para poder amarlo…justo como las demás.

Apartir de ese momento hasta un mes después una relación había logrado crecer…

El no podía evitar querer verla en sus ratos libres e incluso cuando trabajaba…siempre solía dar una excusa para poder verla…hablar con ella…sentirla. No faltaba mucho para que su corazón estuviera totalmente seguro que esa flor era la persona destinada para el…al menos…de su corazón.

Pero ella…era un caso distinto…aun estaba en la mitad del camino para juntar el dinero suficiente…y en el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con el…dejándolo conocerla…permitiéndose a si misma conocerlo…su corazón no podía sentir amor.

Todas las noches al acostarse se hacía la misma pregunta:

"¿Por qué no caí bajo el hechizo?"

Y aun buscaba la respuesta.

Cada vez que deseaba fantasear con ella junto al lobo su corazón dolía…no sabía lo que era…eran como pequeñas punzadas…algo que definitivamente no era amor…

Hasta que una tarde, minutos después de haber visto al Príncipe, en su lectura del libro titulado "Solo tres deseos"…no podía aguantar ese sentimiento de intriga mas…su corazón ya no podía contenerlo.

Se fue al rincón mas oscuro en el castillo…a llorar en el mas profundo silencio…sentada en el suelo….porque su corazón dolía tanto…las lagrimas no podían dejar de caer… ¿Por qué no podía sentir nada por el?...era solo un vago afecto de cariño por que el era tan bueno con ella…pero no podía avanzar a algo mas. Todas las mucamas le habían dicho tan claro lo mucho que ella le agradaba al Príncipe…lo mucho que le gustaba…y ella no tenía sentimientos para corresponder…pensaba que quizás era porque el no era el indicado para ella…pero lloraba solo de pensarlo…el era tan perfecto… ¿como era que no podía amarlo?...aun si para muchas era una desgracia haber tenido la maldición de enamorarse del Príncipe…lo que mas deseaba era ser una encantada mas.

La lluvia…se había transformado en sus lágrimas…

"¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?"-preguntaba una mucama de nombre Chiharu que venía en compañía de otra. Habían ido a limpiar el sótano…y se encontraban con un cerezo que lloraba.

"H-hoe…Y-yo…v-vine… ¡Vine a limpiar!"-decía ella tomando un trapo sucio que estaba cerca y poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro…pero las lagrimas que habían resbalado por su mejilla habían dejado rastro.

"Miente, estaba llorando"-decía Magdalia viéndole acercándose a la flor de cerezo e inspeccionando su rostro… y observando a la mas falsa sonrisa frente a ella.

"¿Pasó algo malo, Sakura?"-preguntaba Chiharu con preocupación…jamás le había visto llorar en el tiempo que llevaba ahí…siempre lucía muy animada.

"¡N-no!... no es nada, en verdad"-respondía la castaña indicando con sus brazos rápidamente que absolutamente nada ocurría…lo que menos deseaba era preocupar a las personas por sus 'tontos pensamientos'…

"Mientes otra vez. Vamos, Sakura…si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte, lo haremos con gusto"-decía la mucama Magdalia insistente en que había un problema…y si su lógica no fallaba…estaba relacionada al Príncipe…es que ese par era tan predecible.

La propuesta de ayuda le hizo quedarse algo pensativa mientras las veía a ambas…quizás…eso era lo que le había faltado para responder su pregunta…ayuda.

"Y-yo…quiero saber mas sobre el hechizo del Príncipe"-decía con ojos angustiados y cejas que marcaban decisión…tenía que saberlo a toda costa.

"Lo lamento, Sakura, no podemos…"

"¡Claro que si, ¡Sí hay alguien que sabe de la maldición es el gitano que se la puso!"-decía Magdalia mientras que Chiharu volteaba a verla algo molesta…nadie tenía permitido en todo el palacio hacer preguntas sobre la maldición…ni saber mas de lo que ya sabían.

"¡Magdalia!"-le reprochaba esperando que ya no dijera mas.

"¿Qué, ella pregunto. Sakura…escúchame bien…nadie en este palacio puede saber mas de esa maldición…es por eso que ninguna de nosotras se ha atrevido a preguntar. Pero…confió en ti…pero debemos advertirte…las calles de los gitanos son muy peligrosas"-decia Magdalia mientras ella y chiharu tomaban las manos de Sakura solo para hacerle ver que les preocupaba que saliera a tal lugar…sin embargo no la detendrían.

"¿¡En verdad?... ¿Podré encontrar a esa persona?"-preguntaba la flor sintiendo gran felicidad y emoción recorrerle.

"Tal vez si…ay, Sakura…espero que no te metas en líos"-decía Chiharu con sus ojos llenos de preocupación mientras ambas mucamas soltaban por fin su mano.

"El nombre de ese gitano es…"-decía Magdalia mientras se aproximaba a decirle al oído el nombre del gitano de manera que nadie mas pudiera oírla…porque el nombre de esa persona también estaba prohibida en el palacio….nadie jamás debía hablar de ese hombre otra vez…y aquel que dijera su nombre, seguro recibiría uno de los mas severos castigos.

"De acuerdo, no lo olvidare…entonces…debo irme ahora…le dije al Príncipe que saldría a comprar unas cosas a la villa…así que aprovechare para ir a ese lugar…cúbranme por favor. Muchas gracias"-decía la flor de cerezo mientras comenzaba a abrir una puerta del sótano que servía como salida directa del palacio al exterior.

"¡Sakura, ten mucho cuidado!... ¡Y regresa temprano o el príncipe se preocupara mucho!"-exclamaba chiharu mientras veía como la castaña comenzaba a salir por la puerta.

"Seguro se preocupa así por ustedes también"-decía Sakura girando su mirada dulcemente hacía las chicas.

"No, solo por ti"-respondía Magdalia sonriendo ampliamente mientras alzaba su mano despidiéndose de la flor de cerezo a quien ya podía ver con sus mejillas ardiendo.

"e-etto…entonces, ¡Las veré después!"-decía alzando su mano, dando un salto para por fin salir al exterior.

Pero al ya estar fuera notaba como la tarde estaba próxima a terminar…el cielo se había convertido en un bello ocaso…la noche no tardaba en caer…y como aun era invierno, oscurecía mas temprano, llovía mas seguido…así que si no quería correr mas riesgos de los que ya estaba tomando…debía volver temprano a casa como toda una cenicienta.

Era una villa no muy grande, sin duda, al menos más espaciosa que su pueblo natal. No conocía muy bien las calles de Tomoeda…y todo el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve…caminaba con un poco dificultad y notaba como casi no había gente fuera de sus casas.

Pasó junto a unas señoras que estaban apunto de entrar a sus hogares y decidió preguntar lo que nadie preguntaba…porque solo mencionarlo era escalofriante.

"¡D-disculpe!... ¿Sabe donde puedo encontrar a los gitanos?"-preguntaba la flor de cerezo sonriendo algo tímida...sin duda no tenía idea de lo que acababa de preguntar.

¿Gitanos?...me dan escalofríos solo de escucharlo.

"¿¡Estas loca, niña?... ¿¡Porque buscaría una criatura como tu a tales monstruos?"-decía una de las señoras alarmadas, tapando los oídos de su hijo pequeño para que no escuchara los 'disparates' de Sakura.

"¡Hoe!...Y-yo… en verdad necesito hablar con uno"-decía la chica continuando con sus alocadas respuestas. Nadie….nunca…buscaba a un gitano…porque probablemente…terminarías recibiendo…los castigos más crueles en el mundo.

"Pon atención…los gitanos siempre merodean alrededor de esas colinas…incluso se dice que ahí viven. Debe ser algo muy urgente para que quieras hablar con uno. Niña…no les des nada"-dijó la señora susurrando…como si hablara incoherencias que nadie mas a excepción de Sakura podía escuchar…le miro con ojos de angustia y terror y entro rápidamente a su pequeña cabaña en compañía de su pequeño y las mujeres restantes.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?... ¡Ah, ¡Allá están las colinas!"-decía felizmente señalando con su mano aquellas colinas, corría por la nieve esperando llegar a ellas con rapidez…pero conforme mas corría…sus piernas se cansaban mas…e inclusive…la nieve ya comenzaba a tapar mas…estaba próxima a llegar a su rodilla…comenzaba a dolerle…pero ella se había dicho que sabría la respuesta a su pregunta…sin importar que.

"Y-ya esta oscureciendo…t-tengo que darme prisa"-decía cuando una hora había pasado desde que había comenzado…costaba mucho caminar en la nieve, porque era tan pesada. Pero no se daría por vencida…no su alma…su cuerpo sí….pues cuando no pudo resistir mas…cayó.

"¡Miren que tenemos aquí, ¡Una niña!"-decía una mujer de acento extraño que se acercaba a Sakura y le miraba con diversión…se trataba de una gitana.

"Uh…"-Sakura levantaba su rostro al frente para observar como una mujer de al menos 30 años vestida en cierto modo egocéntrico traía una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro y jugaba con sus manos mientras la veía.

"Dime, mocosa… ¿A que has venido?"-cambiaba su sonrisa por una mueca molesta…un gitano no debía ser molestado en su territorio…así es…sin darse cuenta…la castaña había llegado a las colinas…lugar de gitanos…lugar de ladrones.

"¡T-tengo que hablar con alguien!"-decía mientras se apresuraba y se ponía de pie aunque le costara tanto a sus piernas.

"¿Tu…una aldeana?... ¿Con uno de nosotros?...Ja…que gracioso. Dame su nombre…"-decía con sus brazos cruzados, sus cejas haciendo seña de disgusto mientras que mostraba un poco los dientes…quizás quería que le temiera.

"¿S-su nombre?...hoe…es verdad…su nombre es…"-decía mientras intentaba recordar, sintiendo cierto nerviosismo, porque tenía el extraño sentir…que si contestaba incorrectamente algo le haría….un daño, probablemente.

"Dilo"-no tenía paciencia, de eso no había duda.

"Touya"-respondió al finalmente recordar el nombre del gitano…

Touya…

"Hum…. ¿Touya?... ¿¡Tienes asuntos con esta niña?"-gritaba la mujer girándose hacía atrás…porque no muy lejos de ella…se encontraba el culpable de aquella maldición…el culpable de tanta miseria.

"Que pase"-se escucho una voz que respondió con indiferencia… ¿Pasar a donde? Frente ellas había una especie de cuarto…su puerta eran solo sabanas y cortinas finas, muy hermosas…pero aun así, daba un aspecto no muy confiable…al menos…yo jamás entraría ahí.

Y mientras el tiempo había transcurrido…siendo tan tarde ya…el Príncipe Encantador caminaba en la sala frente al fuego de la fogata una y otra vez, dando vueltas sin parar…

por supuesto…solo podía pensar en ella.

"¡S-su majestad, Tranquilícese, ¡seguro llegara pronto!"-decía Meiling quien observaba la caminata que no llevaba a ningún lado…quería pensar en una buena excusa para la tardanza de Sakura…pero no lograba pensar en ninguna, por lo que sus gestos se mostraban angustiados.

"Hace tres horas dijo que saldría…no ha regresado y ya es tarde"-no podía calmarse a si mismo…solo tenía a ese sonriente y dulce rostro en su mente…y le atemorizaba tanto pensar que algo malo podría pasarle.

Y cuando nada parecía ser peor…las fuertes lluvias de invierno comenzaron…

El Príncipe giró su mirada hacía el ventanal que había en tal sala…veía la lluvia caer….hasta que ver un trueno caer, hizo a su corazón temblar en preocupación.

Tomo su capa negra que podía ser confundida con la noche y comenzó a caminar con prisa hacía la salida del palacio… ¿Qué tramaba?

"¡Príncipe, ¿¡A donde va?"-gritaba Meiling corriendo tras el, deseando con todo su ser poder detenerlo porque su mente y corazón ya sabían lo que el joven estaba apunto de hacer.

"A buscarla"-respondió y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si. Nadie debía seguirlo…y nadie debía verlo entre las calles, así que al llegar al establo que tenía su castillo…puso una capucha negra sobre si…si iba a vagar por las calles…ninguna mujer debía verlo…así que prefería hacer camuflaje con la oscuridad.

"¡Príncipe, ¿¡Que ocurre?"- llegaba la encargada del establo Naoko en compañía de un chico de ojos muy rasgados que parecían estar cerrados.

"¡Yamazaki, necesito un caballo!"-pedía el pequeño lobo por un corcel…sin duda un caballo sería mucho mas rápido. Obedeciendo en el instante la orden dada, el joven Yamazaki corrió a abrir el compartimiento de uno de los caballos…uno negro que haría juego perfecto con el Príncipe.

Lo llevaba de las riendas hasta hacerlo caminar llegando frente al encantador.

"Su alteza, ¿A dónde va a estas horas?"-preguntaba Yamazaki con la marca de intriga en sus cejas y voz. Nadie en plena tormenta saldría…excepto el.

"A buscar a Sakura…"-

Subió en el negro corcel…dio una vista a sus empleados que le miraban con preocupación…y alo la rienda del caballo haciéndole correr en el momento.

Loco enamorado…corriendo a través de la tormenta sin saber a donde ir…solo intentando encontrarla.

Pero mientras el pequeño lobo iniciaba su búsqueda…la flor de cerezo ya estaba frente al miserable gitano…al vengativo que dio una maldición que no solo afectaba a uno…lastimaba a dos…a quien quería amar…y a quien quería ser amado.

"¿E-es usted…Touya?"-preguntaba la flor de cerezo con cierto temor observando frente a ella a un hombre de no mas de 30 años, sentado con una pierna sobre la otra, su cabeza recargada en su mano expresando pose de fastidio y aburrimiento.

"Así es, monstruo"-decía el mientras ponía una sonrisa de travesura a su rostro, girando su mirada hacía la chica…le gustaba mucho molestar a las chicas o ignorarlas…al cerezo le toco ser molestada.

"¡Oiga yo no soy ningún monst-…!"-

"Lo sabía…solo los monstruos se quejan. Es raro que una niña ande por aquí…de hecho…es ilógico… ¿A que vienes?"-preguntaba el chico poniéndose de pie y viendo de reojo por las cortinas como la lluvia caía sin detenerse…ni un momento.

"U-usted…usted le puso una maldición al Príncipe Syaoran…"-

"Ese mocoso…se lo merecía. ¿Te envió para suplicar que se la quitara?"-preguntaba el gitano cambiando su gesto a uno algo molesto al llamarle "mocoso" y lo tornaba a uno divertido al hacer la pregunta…pues pensar que el Príncipe suplicaba no le causaba mas que gracia.

"¡N-no!...yo vine…para saber mas de ella… ¿Qué dice la maldición?... ¿Hay una manera de romperla?... ¡quiero saberlo, por favor!"-preguntaba la flor de cerezo acercándose mas al gitano que aun reposaba sentado en su pose de hastío y giraba su mirada divertida hacía el cerezo al oírla preguntar aquello.

"Nadie había venido a preguntarme eso… ¿así que eres una niña encantada que no quiere que las demás lo amen?"-decía mientras se comenzaba a poner de pie…porque sabía a donde llevaría la conversación…haría lo que todo ruin gitano hacía…ya solo por tradición.

"¡N-no, no es eso!...Yo no caí bajo el hechizo…q-quiero saber porque… ¡Si hay un modo de romper ese hechizo dígamelo, por favor!"-suplicaba la flor de cerezo con ojos que delataban suma desesperación, preocupaciones…tenía que saberlo…

"Así que eres la elegida... ¿Un modo de romper el hechizo, si, lo hay…pero los gitanos no damos nada sin algo a cambio…tiene que ser algo del mismo valor…y creeme que saber como romper una de mis maldiciones es muy valioso"-decía el chico ahora cruzado de brazos, de pie frente a ella, le llevaba al menos dos cabezas de altura y la veía con cierta diversión.

"¿Con que puedo pagarle?...ah, ¡Ya se!...no traigo dinero…pero…tengo esto"-decía la castaña sonriendo aliviada mientras sacaba del bolso de su falda…una flor…era una rosa…una ya marchita, seguro llevaba mucho tiempo con ella.

"¿Una rosa?"-preguntaba algo indiferente observando a tal rosa marchita con cierto desagrado… ¿Qué clase de pago era ese?...sin duda, uno muy especial.

"Cuando salí de casa hace un mes…mi papa me la regalo… por eso siempre llevo esta rosa conmigo…es algo muy valioso para mi"-decía ella verdades…cuando hacía un mes había dejado su hogar para salvar a su padre, este le había dejado una pequeña rosa como obsequio, algo que llevara siempre con ella, para que no olvidara que siempre tendría a su padre junto a ella.

"Me vas a dar algo tan preciado para ti… ¿solo para ayudar a ese arrogante mocoso?"-decía el gitano con voz de intriga…sin duda podía percibir mucha bondad del corazón de esa chica…bondad que regalaba en sonrisas y en lagrimas…y que esperaba poder dar a su Príncipe.

"¡El no es ningún mocoso!... ¡el es el Príncipe de esta villa y trabaja muy duro por los demás!"-reprochaba ella molesta, porque no le gustaba oír malos comentarios que fueran dirigidos a su Príncipe…a su príncipe encantador.

"No para mi. Pero esta bien…acepto esa flor marchita como pago…por saber todo acerca de la maldición"-dijo Touya descruzando sus brazos y alzando uno hacia la chica, abriendo su puño derecho…para dejar que la flor de cerezo pusiera aquella rosa muerta en la mano…y no volverla a ver jamás…le dolía tanto…pero lo hacía por algo que tal vez lograría solucionar todo.

Sin embargo… ¿Quién puede confiar en un gitano?...

"Nunca confíes en un gitano…"-dijo después de haber cerrado su puño con la flor…cerro sus ojos…y apareciendo gran humo…se esfumo en la nada. ¡Había hecho trampa, ¡Se había robado la flor sin dar su parte del trato, ¡Pero que vil era!...gitanos, monstruosos ladrones.

"¡Hoe, ¿Ah?... ¿¡A donde fue?... ¡No puede irse!... ¡Le di mi rosa, usted iba a decirme mas sobre el hechizo!"-gritaba sintiendo a sus ojos volverse tan cristalinos, golpeando con sus brazos el humo que había frente a ella intentando dispersarlo y ver ahí a la persona que se suponía respondería todas sus incógnitas…y tan vilmente se había marchado.

"Hay dos maneras de romper ese hechizo…si no tienes problemas, las encontraras pronto…o quizás nunca. Niña…nuestras calles son peligrosas…no todos los gitanos actúan como yo…ten cuidado"-se escucho la voz del gitano Touya por ultima vez…dándole una pista muy grande y a la vez muy pequeña…era algo grande…porque al menos sabía…que había una manera de romper ese hechizo…y eso…ya era un gran alivio…pero no había respondido la mas grande de todas sus preguntas.

También había hecho una advertencia…debía tener cuidado de los demás gitanos… ¿Qué no todos actuaban como el?... ¿Aun había mas viles?...que terror.

"Gracias…"-respondió aunque no estaba completamente satisfecha por la respuesta obtenida…dejaba caer lagrimas de sus ojos…había pagado tanto por casi nada…había perdido su rosa…el único recuerdo que llevaba de su padre.

"T-tengo que salir de aquí…ya es muy tarde, esta lloviendo…y les dije a Chiharu y a Magdalia que llegaría temprano…d-debo darme prisa…"-decía mientras intentaba hablar claro, pues con el llanto no lograba mas que trabarse, se giraba hacía atrás y comenzaba a caminar para salir de la pequeña morada del gitano Touya…morada que quizás jamás volvería a usar…porque los gitanos se movían de un lugar hacía otro…solo podían vivir en un lugar por míseros meses.

La gitana que la había guiado hasta el lugar ya no estaba…ahora se veía completamente desierto…solo había nieve…nieve y lluvia…no llevaba nada que la cubriera de mojarse…ya estaba tan empapada.

Caminaba dejando lagrimas por donde pasaba…se hundían en la nieve derritiéndola un poco…pues sus lagrimas no eran frías como las gotas de lluvia que también caían…eran calidas…porque venían del corazón.

Su mirada solo iba en la nieve…pero a su baja vista…pies se mostraron…botas largas…y piernas desnudas…porque no era una sola persona.

"¡Pero que tenemos aquí!... Apuesto que no eres gitana, ¿¡Que hacías merodeando por nuestros rumbos, dulzura?"-decía un hombre de apariencia extraña, ropas estrafalarias, parecía una especie de bufón, mientras le tomaba el brazo alzándolo hacía arriba, acercándose al rostro de Sakura para poder verle de cerca… cuanto panico.

"¡Hoe, ¡Y-yo…voy al castillo! ¡Se me hace tarde!"-decía con cierto terror intentando soltar su brazo del "bufón"…pero la tenía bien sujetada…era la fuerza bruta contra la femenil… sería raro que ella pudiera contra el…ellos.

"Claro que se te ha hecho tarde…es media noche. Las niñas buenas no deben llegar tarde a casa…porque niños malos pueden encontrarlas…como nosotros"-decía el otro lunático que llevaba escasos abrigos, solo una bufanda, y pantaloncillos cortos, con camisa sin manga…extraño.

"¡Kya, ¡Déjeme ir, por favor!"-gritaba haciendo fuerza hacía atrás intentando con todo su ser poder estar libre pero no podía y con la nieve a su paso…era imposible.

"¡Mira, Ryo, ¡Una niña!... ¡Jajaja!"-decía girándose hacía atrás…donde estaba un hombre de cabellos largos y rubios…ya no eran dos…eran tres…ya no eran tres…eran cuatro…ya no eran cuatro…era una docena.

Todos rodeando a la pobre flor de cerezo… crueles…viles…despiadadas criaturas…eso eran.

Estaban apunto de convertirla en un juguete…hasta que lo inesperado…llegó.

Un corcel negro cabalgaba rápidamente hacía donde ese circulo de ladrones estaba rodeando al cerezo…y el jinete…aquel que usaba una capucha negra…no pensaba detener a ese caballo.

Rápidamente todos se quitaron del camino a excepción de la flor de cerezo quien quedaba hincada en la nieve, con sus brazos al frente, tapando su rostro, esperando el impacto del caballo hacía ella. Pero el solo detendría a ese corcel…por ella.

Detuvo al caballo justo frente a ella…alo la rienda y el corcel freno de golpe…todos hacían suspiros de extrañeza y asombro… "¿Quién rayos era?", se preguntaban los monstruos.

Bajó del corcel…caminando con cierta imponencia hacía la flor…hasta agacharse a un lado de ella.

"…¡Príncipe!"-gritaba ella inconscientemente al ver bajo esa capucha los ojos ambarinos que le veían con cierta ternura y regaño a la vez. Tapaba su boca al darse cuenta que había gritado.

"¿Con que el Príncipe, eh?...El Príncipe Encantador…jajaja… ¡Idiota, ¿¡A que has venido, ¿¡Vienes a enamorar a nuestro juguete para robártelo?... o ¿¡Vienes a enamorar a nuestras mujeres?... ¡Maldito!"-gritaba uno de los gitanos acercándose un poco mas, apretando sus dientes cada vez que una palabra no salía de su boca…le tenía tanto rencor. Que el Príncipe tuviera esa maldición…eso no era un secreto…todo el pueblo lo sabía…y la mayoría de los hombres le odiaba por ello.

Se atrevían a acercarse más…para tomar con ellos a la castaña.

"¡Aléjense de ella!"-gritaba Syaoran defendiendo lo que probablemente mas valoraba en esos momentos, y en medio de esa tormenta, el viento soplo fuertemente y tumbo su capucha…haciéndoles ver a todos el gesto de pocos amigos que llevaba consigo.

"¡Cállate, ¡Ahora veras, maldito!"-gritaba otro gitano mientras con su puño derecho golpeaba rápidamente su mano izquierda en simbología de que estaba apunto de ir y lastimarlo usando su brutal fuerza.

"¡Sube al caballo y sal de aquí!"-gritaba el Príncipe poniéndose de pie frente a la castaña, de espaldas hacía ella y de frente hacía los ladrones…primero tendrían que pasar sobre el para poder llegar a poner un dedo encima al cerezo.

"¡No!"-gritaba ella poniéndose de pie en el momento apresurándose a tomar en sus brazos al castaño al abrazarle por detrás con cierto cariño y protección…no quería dejarlo…no quería…

"S-sakura"-Syaoran se extrañaba al recibir el abrazo de parte de ella…era la primera vez que una mujer lo abrazaba…una que no lo amaba…y que aun así lo hacía por protegerlo.

"¡Lo sabía, ¡La encantó, ¡Desgraciado!"-grito un bruto y sin dudarlo mas comenzó a correr hacía el Príncipe y la mucama, con su puño en alto porque planeaba darle "su merecido" al chico…

No le gustaba quedar como un cobarde que huía de batallas…pelearía cuando tuviera que hacerlo…pero en vista de que no podía dejarla sola…la situación se tornaba diferente. Se giro hacía esta tomándola por la cintura subiéndola al caballo con rapidez y seguido subió el tras ella, siendo tan ágil y veloz…lo había logrado antes de que aquel sujeto los hubiera alcanzado. Solo alo una vez mas fuertemente la rienda del caballo…y salieron del lugar.

"¡Vuelve, cobarde!"-

El corcel corría velozmente como si hubiera entendido perfectamente lo que pasaba e intentara salvar el pellejo de su amo y la amada de este corriendo con todas sus energías y toda su potencia.

Aun llovía…los truenos se habían calmado porque ya ninguno alumbraba el cielo…pero la lluvia continuaba…y esta vez…las lagrimas que no podía llorar frente a el…se habían transformado en la lluvia.

Ninguno de los dos decía una palabra…ella solo estaba recargada en el pecho del chico, pues el iba tras esta…sus ojos se mostraban tan culpables…su corazón latía como si fuera el ultimo día de vida…tan lento…porque se sentía tan mal y miserable.

Después de una no muy larga cabalgada…habían llegado al palacio.

El encantador bajo primero para ayudarle a bajar tomándole ambas manos.

Y cuando por fin quedaban junto a la entrada…aun con la lluvia sobre ellos...totalmente solos…ella se sentía incapaz de inmutar una palabra.

"¿Qué hacías ahí?"-pero el no se quedaría callado…no esta vez.

"…Y-yo…"-no creía ser capaz de responder. Le era imposible decir que había salido a buscar la solución a la maldición…que había ido a responder su pregunta…a saber porque ella no lo amaba…inclusive sus mejillas se comenzaban a tornar rojas.

No le presiono con palabras para que respondiera pero con sus ojos que sin duda indicaban reproche…le había preocupado tanto.

Las palabras no salían…era como si hubiera quedado muda…pero el llanto podía salir ahora con libertad…confundiéndose con la lluvia.

Al verla derramar lágrimas hizo un gesto de intriga y preocupación en su rostro…no le gustaba verla triste, no a ella, quien pensaba poseía la sonrisa mas calida en el mundo.

La tomo por los hombros con suavidad…y comprendiendo que mostrando enojo no lograría nada…cambio su voz por una dulce…una sensible.

"Dime que sucedió…Sakura"-pidió el Príncipe pasible…aun tomándola por los hombros con cariño…con sus rostros tan cerca…

No quería mentir….no le gustaba hacerlo…pero si lo hacía tal vez estaría en problemas y no solo ella, sus amigas también…así que prefirió mentir…una mentira blanca no daña a nadie… ¿eso crees?...depende que tan blanca sea.

"Y-yo…cuando fui a comprar las cosas para la cena…me asaltaron…también…se llevaron el único recuerdo que tenía de mi papá"-decía la chica diciendo una verdad en su mentira…la razón por la cual estaba triste era por haber perdido dicha rosa marchita…pero cambió las circunstancias en las cuales la había perdido.

"Entonces quisiste ir a recuperarlo… ¿Qué era?...e-es decir…si es algo que puedes decirme"-decía Syaoran girando su mirada hacía el suelo con sonrojo en sus mejillas un poco avergonzado…no importara que fuera el Príncipe y si legalmente tenía derecho a saberlo todo…no era un entrometido.

"No se preocupe, esta bien…era una rosa…ya estaba marchita pero valía mucho para mi"-decía la flor de cerezo deteniendo sus lagrimas…sonriendo dulcemente algo nostálgica al recordar como había pedido un recuerdo por nada.

El lobo la vio con dulzura…y sin darle un previo aviso…la tomo en sus brazos con cariño y amor…esperando poder serle útil así…quizás un abrazo que la reconfortara…quizás…

Ambos empapados y aun abrazados. Dejaba recargar su cabeza en su pecho…sintiéndose tan calida…porque podía sentir el verdadero calor del joven…y era tan agradable.

"Gracias…por salvarme…"-daba las gracias antes de caer rendida…

Por fin había terminado dormida en sus brazos…así que el Príncipe Encantador tuvo que llevarle a la habitación que ahora era de ella…pues ya no dormía en el establo y tampoco en la alcoba del chico…ahora tenía su propio cuarto…uno muy bello.

La acostó con ternura sobre la cama…y la acobijo bien…dándole un dulce beso de buenas noches en la frente…y después se retiro del lugar…porque ahora…tenía algo que hacer. Y por eso que haría…merecía más que el titulo del Príncipe Encantador.

La lluvia se había detenido en medio de la madrugada…ya no habría más tormentas durante un tiempo.

Al ser primera hora del día…los rayos del sol comenzaban a llegar…entraban por la ventana de la flor de cerezo haciéndole despertar.

Abría sus ojos lentamente…algo cansada…aun no dormía sus ocho horas diarias pero tenía que despertarse. Puso una dulce sonrisa a su rostro suponiendo que el Príncipe la había cargado y llevado hasta su habitación. Pero ya era de mañana y tenía que comenzar sus labores por lo que se puso de pie rápidamente, fue corriendo torpemente al tocador solo para cepillar sus cabellos con prisa…y fue ahí donde encontró el regalo…detuvo su mirada en lo que no podía creer tener frente a sus ojos…era un bello ramo de rosas rojas…tan vivas…seguro el las había tomado del invernadero.

Aun asombrada las tomo en sus manos…tenía que ser un sueño…tenía que serlo…

"…Syaoran…"-abrazaba con ternura las rosas mientras cerraba sus ojos dulcemente...tenía que hacerlo…agradecérselo.

Salía de su habitación con prisa…veía a mucamas y sirvientes madrugadores pasar a su lado, mientras que ella se dirigía a una ubicación especial.

Estaba de pie frente a la habitación del Príncipe…su corazón latía fuertemente…sus mejillas estaban rosas…sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos, porque sentía deseos de llorar gracias a la felicidad.

Syaoran que hacía poco había despertado…se ponía de pie, tomaba su capa roja y la ponía sobre si…nadie debía verlo inapropiado, porque un Príncipe siempre tenía que lucir digno.

Abrió la puerta…viendo frente a el a la flor de cerezo…que llevaba en su rostro cierta facción de decisión.

"¿S-sakura?"-se preguntaba algo asombrado…aunque dentro de sí sabía por lo que había venido…a decirle gracias o rechazar las rosas…pero seguro no había imaginado que lo hiciera en esa manera.

Se abalanzó hacía el rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos…apresurándole a robarle un primer beso con todo el corazón…probaba sus labios por la primera vez y los sentía tan suaves y exquisitos…el Príncipe se había sorprendido tanto…pero no por ello no correspondía el beso…al contrario, no había demorado mas de un segundo en seguir el dulce beso de su parte…la tomaba por la cintura, sin importarle si alguien los observaba…la abrazaba con amor…y el beso continuaba con tal devoción…como si el tiempo fuera infinito para sus labios…esas…eran sus gracias.

Pero necesitaban respirar…separaron sus rostros, respirando agitadamente…ambos viéndose a los ojos con ternura…sonriendo tímidamente…

"L-Lo lamento…yo…"-se intentaba disculpar…pero el encantador no le dio el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, pues de inmediato unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso mas…para hacerle saber…que el también quería probar sus labios.

"…_Quiero amarte…Syaoran"_

Y podía sentir como ese vació que en su corazón estaba…aquel que dolía tanto cuando intentaba pensar en el Príncipe…comenzaba a doler menos…el vacío…se volvía mas pequeño…gracias a un corazón, unas rosas…y un beso.

-Fin del Capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: Discúlpenme mucho por el retrazo, la verdad tuve muchos problemas para terminar este capitulo no porque no supiera que escribir…pero he tenido una caída de autoestima muy grande en cuanto a mi manera de escribir o como desarrollo mis historias…entonces justo cuando iba a la mitad me detenía y pensaba que lo estaba haciendo mal y cosas así…no lo se, espero no haberme equivocado en este capitulo y que haya sido de su agrado. Siempre pueden animarme dos cosas (Claro, a quienes les interese animarme) reviews y buenos comentarios…T.T lo digo porque no quiero retrasarme con mis otras historias…y si sigo desanimada se que lo haré -.-. (Conste, no es chantaje para que me dejen reviews XDU no me gustan las mal interpretaciones, solo lo dije por si a alguien le interesaba animarme x.x…porque lo necesito T.T)

Nota: XDU solo no me vayan a decir por favor (Alguien ya me lo dijo) que necesito relajarme o darme más tiempo con mis historias, por que no lo necesito -.-U yo siempre quiero escribir y confió en mi misma y se que puedo hacerlo…pero no desanimada por pensar que apesto x.X

-Agradecimientos-

Lady: Hola Lady! X3 Muchísimas gracias por el review, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! XD oh si syaoran es siempre hermoso, muchisimas gracias! Nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Itzia-hime: Hola Itzia! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review! XD oh si Syaoran tan precioso! X3 Muchisimas gracias! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo! X3…XD ah si mi imaginación extensa jajaja, ¿te falta un tornillo? X3 nyuuuu ya somos dos. Muchas gracias por leerme, nos leemos pronto y cuidate mucho!

Cristy: Hola Cristo! X3, muchisimas gracias por el review! XD syao siempre jajaja, o.o yo romantica? XD ay como vas a pensar eso! No digas disparatadas! ¿Yo una romantica? No que bah XD jajajaja bromeo, si el romance se desborda de mi XD jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review y por leerme! Nos leemos pronto y cuidate mucho! X3

Megumi-chan: Hola Meg-chan! X3 pues si estoy bien…en cierta parte XD porque -.- mi autoestima se fue a dar un paseo por el basurero XD. Pero muchas gracias por preguntar, espero te encuentres muy bien X3. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! X3 son realmente reconfortantes! XD claro que si Megy! (o.oU tengo una mania por cambiar los nombres a diminutivo en muchas maneras o.oU, disculpame si te molesta XD) me asegurare de ponerte en el próximo capitulo X3. Chau! X3 Muchisisimas gracias por tu apoyo! X3 es completamente genial, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Koishi Noa: Hola Koishi! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review! X3 que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, XD sip Syaoran tan tierno y bello y hermoso y etc etc XD jojojo. Muchisimas gracias por leerme! X3 Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

LulaBlack: Hola Lula X3! Muchisimas gracias por el review! XD oh claro que son bellos! XD. Jajajaj, descuida, si yo tambien vi esa película y la amo XD es muy graciosa, tambien me imagine que pensarian algo así de Syaoran pero noups XD, jojojo, muchisimas gracias por dejarme review Lula! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

Undine: Hola Undine! XD muchisimas gracias por el review!...algo de acción? XD es un punto que debí haber aclarado en el principio del fic, este es un fic que se presta mas para ser tierno X3, pero se supone hubo un poco de acción en este capitulo XDU que espero te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! X3 muchísimas gracias por el review, que buento que te haya gustado el capitulo! X3 me hace muy feliz leer tus comentarios! X3. Descuida por lo del review X3 tu solo avísame cuando actualizas y tendrás un review de mi parte por seguro X3, Muchas gracias por el review! Cuidate mucho!

Mao-Ayanami-pl: Hola Haidee-chan! X3, Muchisisimas gracias por el review! Y por haberme dado tu apoyo cuando lo necesitaba T-T en verdad que lo aprecio bastante, muchísimas gracias. X3 Syaoran tan hermoso siempre, claro que si. Volví a aparecer XD jajaja soy una chonita, pero bueno, solo trato de ayudar a Sakura XD, sip yo ya estoy encantada, XD luego explico porque llevaba la venda en los ojos aun así. Muchisimas gracias por leerme! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Oishi Girl: Hola vecina! X3, muchisimas gracias por el review! X3 me fue bien en los exámenes a excepción de uno x.XU. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? X3.

Si, me meti en el fic! X3 nyahaha, solo intento ayudar. Y en cuanto al libro jojojo me tengo que esperar un capitulo mas para continuar con el para adelantar una parte que me gusta XD jajaja. Sip, a otra lectora tambien le recordo al Principe Encantador de Shrek por el titulo, de hecho este fic se iba a llamar "The Prince Charming" en ingles, para que no sonara tan directamente así XD, pero no me gusta llamar a mis fics en ingles así que lo deje en español X3. Un abrazote de mi parte, te cuidas mucho y nos leemos pronto! X3.

Naidy: Hola Naidy! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review! Que bueno que te este gustando! XD no te preocupes yo tampoco necesito hechizo X3. o.O se corto tu review? Es que quedo una coma al final O.oU, bueno de cualquier manera, infinitas gracias! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

Sakurainlove: Hola Sakura! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review! XD jajaja, no es que no me aguantara, es que necesitaba a una mucama un poco desvergonzada que se pudiera llevar bien con Sakura, y me pregunte ¿Por qué no yo? XD jajaja. En fin, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! Ya actualicé y espero haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

Arti: Hola Arti! X3 Muchisimas gracias por haberte animado a leer una de mis historias! X3 y por supuesto muchisimas gracias por el review! X3 te deseo muchisima suerte ahora que estas a final de trimestre! X3. XD no te preocupes, se nota que no me has leido, siempre me hecho pestes yo sola X3 pero no es nada grave, siempre se me pasa muy rápidamente X3 (pero esta ocasión es un poco diferente ó.o). Claro que si! XD siempre tengo ideas disparatadas y disfruto mucho de la locura sobre todo si va en la imaginación así que te apoyo totalmente en eso! Nos leemos pronto y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! X3

Lat2oo5 alma errante: Hola Lat! X3 jajaja XD oh si salgo yo, lo del adelantado al fic de tres deseos tendra que esperar ojojojo X3 todo a su tiempo. Muchas gracias por todo! Y por leerme! X3, tardaron un mes según esto XD pero en verdad un capitulo en mi historia jojojojo. XD jajajaja Meiling muere? Oh ya veremos XD….Gracias por leerme Lat! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Naguchan: Hola sisa querida! X3 Muchisimas gracias por leerme y apoyarme ;3; en serio, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, XD ajajaja no te preocupes, estoy segura que te leyo el cuento XD. Gracias manis! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas muto! X3

Lady Nux: Hola Lady! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review, X3 esta historia intenta ser como una especie de cuento XD por eso tengo el papel de narradora, yeps X3, Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios y por haberme dejado review, Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

Akirachinty: Hola Akira! X3 Tocaya! XD jajaj, muchisimas gracias por el review! Me da mucho gusto que hayas leido esta historia tambien! X3 Muchas gracias por leerme en verdad! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas muchisimo! X3

Ebblin-chan: Konnichi-pu Ebblin-chan! X3, Muchisisimas gracias por el review ! X3 en verdad me animo mucho leerlo! Ebblin-chan siempre dice cosas muy lindas XD, gracias por ello! Te cuidas mucho tu tambien ebblin-chan x10 XD! Y nos leemos pronto!

Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Hola mis queridas hermanas locas! X3, No se preocupen! X3 nunca es tarde para recibir un review, yeps! X3. Jajaja XD disculpen mi malicia con el pobre de Syaoran, o.o le toco una maldición muy cruel XD. Pero es verdad el amor puede triunfar ojojojojo solo hay que esperar para saber si ocurrira o no owó. Me pone feliz que les gusten mis disparatadas ideas! X3 Muchisisimas gracias por su apoyo en verdad! Que les vaya muy bien en la escuela! Y muchas gracias por leerme, nos leemos pronto y se cuidan muchisimo! X3

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: o.oU me senti un poco mejor después de agradecer los reviews XD es muy grato saber que leen mi historia, muchisimas gracias a quienes me brindan su apoyo, les estoy eternamente agradecida, gracias por leerme.

Nota: No crean que fue un capricho mío entrar en esta historia, y lo siento XD si les caigo mal como mucama…pero no solo fue una razón de por haber visto a las mucamas como fans de Syaoran, necesitaba una mucama que fuera algo desvergonzada y bastante ocurrente que se pudiera llevar bien con Sakura, lo que no encajaba completamente en Tomoyo (XD quien pronto hará su aparición, no crean que la estoy sustituyendo) ni en Meiling (No se puede llevar bien con Sakura XD) y desde que halle divertida la idea de entrar en la historia, me metí X3 nyahua

Gracias por todo

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. El Diario Encantado

"El Príncipe Encantador"

Magdalia Daidouji: Muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron mi previa nota y dejaron un comentario!. Espero quienes estén de semana santa estén pasando unas buenas vacaciones! Y los que siguen en la escuela igual!.Échenle muchas ganas! XD aunque se que pesa mucho…. -.-U oh, escuelas malvadas…

Nota de Disculpas: Perdonen quienes leen mis otros dos fics en progreso ("Solo Tres Deseos" y "La Princesa"), que actualicé nuevamente este en lugar de seguir con otro, pero estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hice cuando publique "Quien Cree En El Amor" y "Drácula", saque primero quien cree en el amor, llegue hasta el capitulo 4 creo, y luego saque Drácula…y comencé a alentar las actualizaciones de quien cree en el amor, para apurarme con Drácula y alcanzar al otro para poder terminar a ambos en un periodo de tiempo similar. En este caso, intento alcanzar "Solo Tres Deseos", por lo que tendrán que esperar un poco, lo lamento mucho.

Nota de Disculpas2: Disculpen mi tardanza. Estoy apenada por mi lentitud XDU lo lamento, me ausente por dos semanas XD y lo siento mucho, digamos que me fui de vacaciones pero ya volví X3.

Summary: De todos los Príncipes que había en aquellos tiempos…ninguno podía ser tan especial como este… ¿quieres saber porque, entonces entra a leer esta historia de romance.

Genero: Romance, Drama, Fantasía.

Nota: Desde que hay una maldición esta historia tiene magia.

Nota2: Ese capitulo es algo especial (no significa que sea bueno, de hecho creo que es algo triste XD) por que trata sobre el pasado de Syaoran.

Escribiendo a las: 3:39 a.m (Uh, yo y mis horarios nocturnos para escribir XD)

Escuchando: Ryu No Shonen – Sen To Chihiro No Kamikakushi (lol mi vicio por los soundtracks XD)

¡Comenzamos!

"El Príncipe Encantador"

**Capitulo 4: "El Diario Encantado" **

Si con dar y recibir un beso se pudiera lograr ceder y conseguir el amor…si así el maléfico hechizo pudiera desvanecerse en la nada…entonces, quien quería ser amado y quien deseaba amar, regocijarían en felicidad.

Pero, no era así…la desalmada realidad debía ser afrontada y no importara cuantos besos le robara…en ese modo…jamás podría pisar la fantasía en la cual era capaz de amarlo.

Sin embargo, le había robado el aliento en un beso que no esperaba anular el maleficio…solo anhelaba poder probar esos labios. Y aunque no entendiera el porque sus "Gracias" habían salido en esa repentina y única forma, lo habían hecho…había sido un impulso muy dulce…que no ocasionó un solo beso…si no dos.

El Príncipe había tomado con sus manos el rostro de la chica, juntando sus labios con los de ella por una segunda vez justo cuando la mucama intentaba disculparse…pero con ese nuevo beso, entendía que no había razón para pedir perdón…porque el también había querido sentir sus labios…había querido sentir en ellos el amor que no tenía.

Dejaban a sus labios sentirse tan dulcemente, sin realmente tomar en consideración si alguien les observaba o no…porque había dos mucamas que con atención desde las escaleras veían la escena, mas una llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que en la otra un claro gesto de envidia sobresalía.

"¡Que romántico, ¡Tehe!"-decía la mucama de largos cabellos rizados mientras traía sus manos cerca de su boca intentando calmar sus gritos.

"¿Romántico?... ¡Magdalia, ¿De que parte estas?"-preguntaba Meiling con cierto reproche volteando a ver a la mucama que acababa de dejar un suspiro salir al ver la escena.

"De la felicidad del Príncipe, por supuesto. ¿Tu no?"- preguntaba girándose a verla con ojos picaros, pues esa respuesta no podía ser mas clara… estar de parte de la felicidad del Príncipe significaba estar del lado de Sakura. Pues era ella la dueña de su corazón…por consiguiente…ama de su alegría.

La chica de largos cabellos negros al escuchar tal contestación simplemente dejo a sus celosos ojillos color marrón tornarse hacía otro lado mientras ella misma se daba la vuelta con indignación y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras aprisa sintiendo como sus piernas al descender los escalones sentían mayor peso…el peso del desamor.

Por su parte, la mucama Magdalia simplemente sonrió con cierta ternura sabia ante el gesto de Meiling y bajo los escalones seguida de esta antes de que los tortolos jóvenes se dieran cuenta que habían observado su pequeña romántica escena. ¿Pequeña?...dejémosla como "Media"…porque ese beso en el que sentimientos dulces y calidos surgían…seguro se había prolongado.

Con sus varoniles y aun suaves manos en las que había tomado el rostro de la castaña…dejaba a sus pulgares deslizarse suavemente por el rostro de ella, mientras lentamente abandonaba los labios de la flor de cerezo al separarlos de los suyos.

Y al verse ambos a los ojos nuevamente…los pensamientos no podían dejar de invadirles. Pero los del Príncipe eran más firmes y concretos. Y mientras Sakura se preguntaba que sucedería después…el lobo ya no pensaba en un seguimiento a lo ocurrido al recordar… que por esa infernal maldición…ella no lo amaba y jamás lo haría. ¿Triste, verdad?...acostúmbrate, los corazones rotos están tan ligados a la tristeza como las sonrisas a la felicidad.

"P-Príncipe…yo…"-no sabía si seguir hablando o esperar a que el lo hiciera…porque los rápidos latidos de su corazón le robaban el aliento que le permitía hablar.

"…Lo siento…"-pidió unas simples disculpas girando sus ojos al suelo y salió corriendo del lugar. No es que fuera un cobarde a enfrentar lo que entre ellos había ocurrido…pero probablemente le tenía miedo a su corazón…a que se siguiera deshaciendo en pedazos hasta desaparecer.

"¡Príncipe, ¡Espere, por favor!"-gritó la castaña alzando su brazo hacía el pequeño lobo que se evaporaba de su vista.

Sus ojos se mostraban decaídos en el instante… ¿Por qué ahora le ocurría esto?... ¿Por qué?. Cuando sintió sus labios tocar los de el un sentimiento desconocido había nacido…uno que hacía al vació que había en su corazón mas pequeño…había sentido tener la dicha en esos momentos, pero ahora el Príncipe Encantador había pedido disculpas por besarla… ¿Qué acaso el no había deseado por ese beso?... ¿Por qué pedía disculpas?... ¿Por qué se iba?... ¿Por qué no se quedaba y abría su corazón a ella?...después de todo, ella había podido sentir el calor de su corazón y sabía que era uno excepcional…uno encantador.

"_Debo saber mas de la maldición…debe haber un modo…debe haber…no me daré por vencida…pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien"-_decía para sí llenando ese vivaz corazón con fe.

No importaba que tan difícil fuera conseguir mas información…lo haría. Lo había demostrado al perder su amada rosa por casi nada. Y ponía a todo su corazón en ese deseo…para que si alguien de ser misericordioso la escuchaba…lo cumpliera. Justo en ese momento recordaba el cuento que ahora leía con el Príncipe por las tardes y deseaba poder ser un _hada_ para lograr deshacer la maldición con su magia…es una lastima, que no lo era, y eso solo ocurría en cuentos y no en su realidad. Justo recordaba que en el capitulo en cual se había quedado, el protagonista había tenido ciertos problemas también.

"¡Sakura, ¡Ve a la cocina numero 1, ¡Todas están preparando el desayuno y tu aquí perdiendo el tiempo!"-se escuchaba el grito de Meiling desde la escalera. En verdad había regresado solo para ver si ese beso aun continuaba, y en vista de que no, dejaba a su envidia salir a flote con regaños.

"¡H-HOE, ¡E-Es verdad! ¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Ya voy!"-dijo la castaña regresando su mente a los deberes que llevaba en el castillo de la villa Tomoeda y debía estar en esos momentos preparando el almuerzo por lo que salió corriendo de inmediato tan veloz como las liebres pasando por un lado de Meiling quien le vio con cierto disgusto…y después cambio su facción por una muy leve sonrisa…no podía odiarla.

Cuando por fin había logrado llegar a las cocinas con su cabello algo desordenado por las prisas, intentando despejar de su mente lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás, pasaba a la mesa deprisa tomando un delantal y un pelador haciendo el diario corte de papas pues era muy buena en ello.

"¿Dónde andabas, Sakura?"-preguntaba la cocinera oficial del lugar, acargo de elaborar el menú de todos los días, Kirela.

"Hoe…etto…y-yo…"- no sabía que excusa darle, esa pregunta simplemente evitaba que despejara ese suceso de su mente…solo recordarlo le hacía pensar en sus labios. Giraba su mirada hacía su lado derecho, tratando de buscar inspiración para dejar salir una mentira blanca de si, pero el gesto que Magdalia traía en su rostro no podía decir nada mas que "Besándose con el Príncipe" como respuesta a la pregunta hecha por Kirela.

"¿Qué?...yo no se nada"-decía Magdalia dulcemente sonriendo hacía Sakura con cierta picardía y continuaba lavando la fruta que se serviría mas tarde.

"¿Y bien?"-preguntaba Kirela esperando su respuesta.

"Etto… ¡M-me levante tarde, ¡Pero ya no volverá a pasar!"-decía la flor de cerezo dejando de pelar sus papas y moviendo sus brazos de toda manera que indicara negación acompañada de una sonrisa nerviosa, pues estaba echando una pequeña mentira blanca, y aparte de que no era buena mintiendo, no le gustaba hacerlo.

"Eso espero, Sakura. Al Príncipe le gusta la puntualidad"-decía Kirela volteando a verle con ojos de madurez y a la vez ojos que al mencionar al Príncipe mostraban un brillo especial.

"El Príncipe…"-murmuraba Sakura con cierta ternura y timidez mientras dejaba aparecer en sus mejillas ese tono rosado por el sonrojo ocasionado al escuchar sobre su majestad.

"No hay duda que eres una encantada"-decía otra mucama de nombre Rika con cariño y dulzura, quien había escuchado el susurro de de la flor de cerezo, pues estaba a su lado izquierdo.

"¡H-HOE, ¡Y-yo solo…"-se giraba hacía Rika, sintiendo como el sonrojo que parecía increíble el hecho de que aumentara, lo hacía…sus mejillas habían renunciado al tono rosa para abrazar al rojo.

Y después de pensarlo bajaba su mirada con cierto desconsuelo….había sido llamada como una "encantada" más…algo que ella no podía ser…aun por mas que lo anhelara, por mas que lo deseara…el sueño…no se hacía realidad.

Mientras las cocineras y mucamas preparaban el desayuno para el Príncipe Encantador, este estaba afuera del palacio…en su enorme jardín, cubierto ahora por la perlada nieve de invierno, que no dejaba un solo hueco para los arbustos, parecía que el invierno se había encizañado con la amorosa primavera.

No había nadie mas afuera…sus jardineros ahora trabajaban dentro, pues no había ninguna actividad para hacer más que sacar la nieve y lo hacían por las noches. Así que estaba libre de ser visto por cualquier persona. Seguía caminando adentrándose a una parte de su jardín que quizás solo el conocía.

Tenía cuidado al caminar por la nieve…hasta que sintió que ya había llegado al lugar deseado…de una de las que parecían ser paredes, tumbaba parte de la nieve que había cubierto durante la noche la entrada al pequeño escondite de un tesoro…el mas valioso que tenía…después de esa chica que no caía bajo encantos.

Toco la puerta…

"Abre, por favor…Tomoyo"-

Tomoyo…

De vuelta en el palacio, la castaña por mas que anhelara librar su mente de Syaoran…no podía…tratar de hacerlo era como pedir imposibles.

"¿Te molesta algo, Sakura?"-preguntaba con ojos pasivos Megumi, otra cocinera de apariencia dulce y gentil, al observar el angustiado rostro de la mucama Sakura…ojos llenos de intrigas…el Príncipe…la temible maldición…su beso…tenía que resolverlo de alguna manera.

"¡N-no me pasa nada, ¡No te preocupes!"-decía Sakura ahora sonrosándose por la vergüenza que sentía al preocupar tanto a sus compañeras y amigas.

"¿Tiene que ver con el Príncipe, cierto?"-se giraba Magdalia hacía la flor de cerezo con una sonrisa de travesura en el rostro, porque podía ver tan fácilmente escrito en el rostro de la castaña "Syaoran".

"E-etto.Ah...es verdad, muchas gracias a ti y a Chiharu por ayudarme el día de ayer"-agradecía la castaña susurrándole a esta, con sus ojos que se entrecerraban para hacer juego con una tierna sonrisa de gratitud.

"No hay problema, para algo estamos las amigas. ¿Y te fue bien, Chiharu estaba muy preocupada…oh, pero el Príncipe se llevaba el premio"- decía Magdalia siguiendo la platica con murmullos, porque era algo que nadie mas debía saber. Un secreto entre las tres chicas.

"U-uh… no pude saber mas de la maldición…y aun quiero saberlo…realmente quiero, pero… ¿Cómo?"-respondía Sakura quedamente…esperando que alguna celestial ayuda cayera para ella, sin importar como, ni quien…pero necesitaba alguien.

"Oh, esos engreídos gitanos no te lo dijeron, que malvados. Mmm…aun puedo ayudarte… se que puedo…hay alguien mas que sabe…bueno…no es alguien exactamente….es mas bien…er, algo que…"-

"¡Magdalia, cierra esa boca ya!...es mas, ¡Sal de la cocina en este instante!"- le ordeno Kirela quien había tenido su oreja muy al pendiente de lo que habían estado hablando, simplemente había pretendido no escuchar, pero ahora que veía venir algo que tampoco debía ser dicho, intervenía.

Ese era sin duda…un Palacio de Secretos.

"Jardín…Tomoyo…Diario… ¡Tehe!"-dijo alegre Magdalia tres palabras a las que la flor de cerezo debía dar sentido ahora. Guiñaba un ojo sonriente y salía corriendo de la cocina.

"¿_Jardín…Tomoyo…Diario?"-_

"¿Cuándo aprenderá esa niña a cerrar la boca?"-se decía Kirela con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de cansancio, sabía que era una chica trabajadora pero eso no le quitaba el hablar de mas, aunque solo intentaba ayudar.

Justo en ese momento el Príncipe pasaba justo frente a la cocina; seguro ya había terminado sus asuntos en el jardín; Y puesto que las cocinas tenían entradas muy grandes, era fácil de ver…sobre todo…para la castaña. Sus latidos se aceleraron tanto al verle pasar, el solo había seguido hacía el frente pero sus ojos se habían girado de reojo hacía la cocina…topando con los la de ojos jade esmeralda…haciendo a las mejillas de ambos acalorarse tanto…pero pretendió no haberla visto y siguió hacia delante dejando a la flor de cerezo en confusión.

Pero en su caminata…había dejado caer algo…un objeto que solo había visto Sakura.

A distancia no podía decir de que se trataba pero era algo que brillaba como el sol naciente y era de color amarillo oro… quizás, porque estaba hecho de ese material. _¿Qué podría ser?_

La castaña dejo de pelar las papas y caminó hacia la entrada de la cocina…justo hacía donde el objeto había caído…era tan pequeño…diminuto…era mas chico que su dedo, y era solo un poco mas grande que su uña. Eso era…una **llave.**

_Una llave…_

La sostuvo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice viéndole con tanto misterio…

"_Esta llave… se le cayó a Syaoran… es tan pequeña, me pregunto que abrirá"-_decía en sus pensamientos y justo cuando se preguntaba si debía entregarla a su dueño, esas tres palabras que juntas no tenían sentido alguno…comenzaban a tomar un poco de cordura, al menos, una de ellas lo hacía.

'_Jardín…Tomoyo…Diario'_

Diario…

"_¡Eso es, ¡Es la llave de un diario!...Magdalia dijo que algo podría ayudarme...pero Kirela la interrumpió y solo pudo decir: Jardín, Tomoyo, Diario. ¿Será esta…la llave de ese diario?…debo saberlo…"-_decía la castaña para si mientras con gran decisión apretaba la mano en la que llevaba la llave.

Si esa llave podía resolver parte del misterio…si eso podía ayudarla a librarse la maldición que no solo desgraciaba al Príncipe…si no a ella misma y a sus corazones….entonces lo arriesgaría todo en ello.

Desobediente y valiente a la vez salió corriendo por el pasillo…no perdería el tiempo…no esperaría mas.

"¡Sakura, ¿¡A donde vas, ¡Vuelve!"-gritaban Rika, Chiharu y Kirela hacía la imagen de la castaña que había desaparecido al salir corriendo sin mirar atrás…porque no volvería hasta tener su respuesta.

"_¿Dónde podré encontrar ese diario?...debe ser algo muy valioso para Syaoran... ¿Estará en su habitación?...p-pero yo no puedo…hoe… ¿Qué hacer, ¿Qué hacer?"-_se decía la castaña mientras continuaba corriendo dentro del palacio sin una dirección fija.

'_Jardin…Tomoyo…Diario'_

Jardin…

"_¡Lo tengo, ¡Debe estar en el jardín!... etto… ¿Pero como?"- _pensaba la flor de cerezoque quizás por coincidencia o destino aun cuando sus piernas habían parecido correr sin trayectoria definida alguna…se detenían justo frente a la gran puerta de cristal que daba hacía el jardín.

Veía todo completamente cubierto de nieve…parecía que todo ser vivo había sido consumido por el hielo…porque no había rastro de nada… ¿Cómo rayos podría estar un diario en un jardín de nieve, ¿Acaso tendría que ponerse a buscar bajo la nieve?...justo cuando esa idea había pasado por su mente su mirada llegaba al piso…y veía las pisadas de alguien marcadas en ella…no podían ser de alguien mas…solo del Príncipe.

Aquel tesoro y secreto que tanto guardaba, sería descubierto a alguien mas, por el mismo…por simples descuidos, pero no teman, los humanos estamos hechos para cometer errores…y por supuesto, corregirlos.

Sus propias pisadas revelarían lo que nadie mas sabía…

Siendo lista siguió esas pisadas por todo el camino que le hacían recorrer, uno un poco largo y algo cansado pues sus pies se hacían pesados al hundirse en la nieve con cada paso que daba.

Ya estaba cerca…su corazón podía sentirlo…y dejaba que esos pasos que caminaban…ahora corrieran sin importar que tan doloroso y cansado fuera…lo haría…especialmente por el. Porque tenía una razón para hacerlo que sobrepasaba cualquier cosa…ella quería_ amarlo._

"¿Q-que… es aquí?"-preguntó la castaña cuando quedaba frente a una deteriorada puerta de madera que aun estaba algo cubierta por el hielo. Es como si el Príncipe hubiera intentando volver a poner la nieve en su lugar para ocultar lo que ella estaba apunto de descubrir.

"¡Etto!… ¿¡Hay alguien ahí?"-preguntaba mientras tocaba la puerta con fervor, sus ojos pendientes en la puerta esperando que lo que fuera que había adentro respondiera a su llamado.

"¡Por favor!"-suplicó tocando una vez mas…sintiendo esos ojos humedecerse en la lluvia creada por sus lagrimas.

Y aquel ser misericordioso que tanto había esperado le diera ayuda….apareció.

La puerta se abrió…

La palabra faltante…aquella que completaba el pequeño rompecabezas de tres palabras…se mostraba frente a ella.

"Hoe…"-

Veía a una chica de gran belleza y simpatía frente a ella, con aire de madurez y ternura a la vez, largos cabellos que formaban ciertos rizos en su final, ojos de un azul intenso y una sonrisa de misterio.

"Tomoyo"-dijo la chica con una voz dulce y frágil alargando esa tierna sonrisa.

Sakura le miraba con gran intriga.

"Soy Tomoyo… ¿Y tu?"-preguntaba la ultima pieza del rompecabezas.

"Soy Sakura, mucho gusto"-respondió la castaña dejándose llevar por esa sonrisa que de inmediato brindaba sensación de amistad.

"¡Mucho gusto, Sakura, Pasa por favor, ¡hace mucho frió allá afuera!"-decía Tomoyo apresurándose a jalar a Sakura dentro del lugar.

Inspeccionaba el lugar con cierto misterio… ¿Podría ser…que hay se encontraba el Diario?...y además… ¿Qué hacía esa chica ahí?

"¿Y que haces aquí, Sakura?...la única persona que ha venido antes es el Príncipe, se me hace muy extraño que una niña venga…oh… ¡Oh, ¡eres _esa_ Sakura!"-decía Tomoyo repentinamente felizmente dejando a sus ojos brillar con gran felicidad, como si las estrellas hubieran entrado en ellos.

"¿Hoe?"- ¿Esa Sakura?

"¡El Príncipe me ha hablado de ti, ¡Jojojo, ¡Eres tan linda como el dice!"-decía Tomoyo dejando picaras risas salir de sí, si había algo de lo que disfrutaba era hacer sonrojar a las personas y podemos decir, que en Sakura…lo había logrado totalmente.

"¿E-el príncipe dijo… q-que yo e-era linda?"-preguntaba la flor de cerezo que ya no solo enrojecía a sus mejillas…sus orejas estaban rojas.

"¡Seguro que si!...y para que el diga cosas así…es porque realmente significas algo para el…jojojo"-decía Tomoyo dulcemente con grandes verdades…vaya que parecía conocer bien al Príncipe.

"Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco…a la persona que me dijo que viniera aquí"-decía Sakura al notar que no solo el parecido físico era muy grande…eran muy similares…pero una era mas tierna que la otra…y una…era mas expresiva que la otra.

"¿Te refieres a Magdalia?"-preguntó la de cabellos largos entrecerrando sus ojos con una dulce sonrisa.

"¡Hoe, ¿La conoces?"-preguntaba asombrada la castaña.

"Daidouji Tomoyo…Daidouji Magdalia… Primas"-respondió con una tierna sonrisa…quizás eso explicaba el como Magdalia sabía de aquello.

"¡Increíble!...ah, pero…Tomoyo, estoy aquí porque necesito encontrar un diario…quiero saber mas acerca de la maldición del Príncipe…Magdalia dijo que el diario podría ayudarme…"-decía la flor de cerezo recordando su objetivo en esa pequeña casa de un solo cuarto.

"Es por eso que estoy aquí, Sakura…ese diario es el tesoro del Príncipe, guarda sus mas profundos secretos…había otra persona a cargo pero tuvo que hacer un viaje…por eso yo estoy protegiendo este diario por ahora…además soy una vieja amiga del Príncipe…y me lo confió. No puedes leerlo, Sakura"-decía Tomoyo con cierta pena, Sakura parecía ser una nueva amiga y una chica agradable…pero no podía traicionar la confianza del pequeño lobo.

"P-pero…debo hacerlo…Tomoyo, por favor…solo quiero saber mas de la maldición…en verdad debo saberlo…en verdad…"-decía Sakura dejando que esos ojos que de cristal se habían vuelto minutos atrás por fin dejaran salir a la lluvia que contenían…lagrimas que escurrían por su suave mejilla.

"¿En verdad quieres al Príncipe, cierto?...porque las lagrimas vienen del corazón. Aunque te dejara leerlo…se necesita la llave para abrirlo y solo la tiene el Príncipe y además ese diario esta…"-

"¡Syaoran la tiró por accidente, ¡Yo la tengo!... Por favor, Tomoyo…"-suplicaba Sakura mientras rápidamente sacaba aquella diminuta llave dorada de sus bolsillos.

Tomoyo dio un suspiro…no podía traicionar la confianza pero era aun peor traicionar a su corazón…a lo que le dictaba hacer y sabía que debía ayudar a esa chica.

Se giro hacía una mesa que había mas adelante, muy cerca…movió un enorme florero redondo que parecía un plato para sopa…y bajo este había un libro que parecía tan viejo como el amor (Existe desde siempre, ¿no es así?) las hojas que se podían ver aun estando cerrado se distinguían de color amarillo antiguo. Forrado con alguna piel…con un broche en forma de corazón en el cual estaba la forma de la cerradura en donde tal llave debía entrar.

Con alivió y felicidad Sakura tomo el diario en sus manos, y aproximaba la llave a la cerradura, estando conciente que lo único que buscaría sería lo que hablara de la maldición y no se entrometería en lo que no le competía…si es que el diario le permitía hacerlo.

Tomoyo veía con algo de preocupación como la llave estaba penetrando en la cerradura…porque era ella… la única persona aparte del Príncipe que sabían lo especial y único que era ese diario.

"_Ese diario esta…**encantado**"-_pero no podía decirlo…ya era tarde.

El Diario había sido abierto…por alguien que no era su dueño.

Era un diario tan mágico…había sido un intercambio entre una gitana y el Príncipe. Cuando el chico había quedado sin padres, a cargo de la villa, con una maldición encima…no podía decírselo a nadie, no había alguien a quien compartir esos sentimientos…solo podía confiar en el papel. La gitana poseía ese valioso diario…único por estar encantado, tenía un hechizo que se aseguraría de que los secretos ocultos en el jamás salieran de alguien mas que su dueño. Pero no podías comprarle a un gitano, solo intercambiar…tuvo que perder el único recuerdo que quedaba de su madre, su corona a cambio del místico diario.

Y aquella magia…la tendría que enfrentar ahora, Sakura.

Creyó que sería un diario normal…que leería palabras escritas en tinta negra por plumas de ave…pero no fue así. Cada hecho escrito en ese diario…paso frente a sus ojos…las palabras escritas resonaban en sus oídos mientras veía las escenas…

"_Mi madre y padre fallecieron el día de ayer cuando iban de viaje, fue una emboscada._

_También fue mi cumpleaños…pero no puedo celebrar nada"-_

"_No se si estoy solo...Eriol se fue de viaje…Tomoyo no esta…no queda nadie mas…solo están estos gitanos trabajando aquí…burlándose de todo…la ultima vez se burlaron de mis padres"-_

"_No puedo soportarlo mas…si vuelven a reírse de mi madre no se que haré…no puedo golpearlos, son personas después de todo, pero…"- _

"_Llegaron a su limite, esos sujetos no saben cuando detenerse. Los despediré…"_

"_Diario… ¿Recuerdas que dije que los despediría?...hace días despedí a Touya…pero no había tenido ni siquiera el valor para escribirlo…que ahora tengo una maldición en mi…la maldición dice que cada mujer que me vea se enamorara de mi…y aquella que yo ame…jamás me corresponderá"- _

"¡Syaoran!"-gritaba la castaña viendo la imagen del Príncipe frente a ella…pero comenzaba a sentir como le faltaba voz…el encanto del diario estaba haciendo su efecto.

"_Hace días conocí a alguien…no es como las demás mujeres que había conocido…ella es diferente…su sonrisa…es muy calida"- _

"_Encontré a esa persona"- _

Y de pronto toda imagen y palabra que había visto y escuchado se esfumaron en la nada, el libro se cerro abruptamente de nuevo e hizo el trabajo que le correspondía.

"Sya-"-ya no podía hablar…su voz se había cortado.

´_En orden que lo escrito en este diario permanezca siempre en secreto…aquel que se atreva a mirar dentro…aquel que lea sus palabras…hallara a sus labios sellados por la eternidad'-_ese era el encanto que la gitana le había dado al diario.

Vaya, un Principe Encantador con un Diario Encantado… ¿Buena combinación, ne?

Movía sus labios pero no salía ningún sonido…había quedado muda…por la eternidad.

"¡Sakura!... ¡Lo lamento!...ese diario esta encantado…sella los labios de quien lo lea…significa que quita la voz…así nadie dirá lo que escrito esta…lo lamento tanto…pero…hay una manera de romper ese hechizo, pero solo el Principe Syaoran la sabe… ¡Iré por el a pedirle ayuda!"-decía Tomoyo mientras se apresuraba a salir de la habitación pero Sakura jalaba de su vestido para impedir que lo hiciera ya que no tenía voz para decir "No".

"_Syaoran… ha sufrido tanto…yo soy esa persona…el me encontró a mi…y solo hice empeorar las cosas leyendo ese diario…no quiero molestarlo mas…no quiero…incluso si no vuelvo a hablar…no quiero que sufra…no por mi…yo solo quiero…verlo feliz"-_pensaba Sakura mientras dejaba que Tomoyo viera sus ojos que derramaban lagrimas sin cesar…ojos que suplicaban por que no fuera por el Principe.

Tomo las manos de Tomoyo con gran agradecimiento pintando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro…las soltó…y salió corriendo del lugar…corriendo nuevamente por el jardín de nieve, dejaba caer tantas lagrimas…todas se hundían en la nieve…todas.

'_La maldición dice que cada mujer que me vea se enamorara de mí…y aquella que yo ame…jamás me corresponderá'-_

Las palabras resonaban en sus oídos…ella era esa persona…ahora sabía la maldición completa…ahora la sabía.

"_N-no puedo mas…"-_decía en sus pensamientos sin soportar tener tanto dolor con que cargar…sus piernas, brazos, todo se volvía el doble de pesado y ya no era culpa de la nieve.

Cayó desmayada en la nieve…ahora estaba dormida…y quizás en sus sueños...podría amarlo.

Horas pasaron…

Horas…

Y llego el valiente Principe al rescate de la 'Princesa en peligro'…había querido hablar con ella mas temprano, no la había encontrado, y el corazón se embriago en preocupación, puso a todos en el palacio a buscar por ella dentro. El saldría a buscarla…la protegería de cualquier peligro si tenía que hacerlo. Iba a ir por su caballo al establo, pero tenía que atravesar el jardín para llegar ahí…y fue cuando la encontró. Dormida en su cama de nieve…con lágrimas que aun escurrían…aun en sueños.

La miro con ternura y amor y la tomo en sus brazos, cargándola como uno de esos héroes que iban al rescate de su doncella o simplemente como el enamorado que era.

La llevo a su habitación…nuevamente la tendió en su cama como hacía un mes lo había hecho, no quería que se volviera a enfermar por lo que se encargo de cobijarla apropiadamente…y si el calor de las colchas no bastaba… estaban sus brazos…rodeándola con cariño. Pero se aparto un poco de ella…sonriendo levemente preguntando como era que siempre lograba meterse en problemas y el siempre iba al rescate…pero al tomar su mano para sentirla…viendo dentro de esa mano…hallo la llave…la llave de _su _diario.

Ahora el que ella estuviera desmayada en el jardín tenía sentido…había leído su diario. Sabía la consecuencia de hacerlo…había quedado muda. Y solo el sabía la manera de regresar su voz…y no importaba que hubiera leído su diario…porque se trataba de ella…Sakura…su persona especial…así que se apuro a deshacer el hechizo.

Se acerco a la flor de cerezo…bajaba su rostro hacía el de ella, quien estaba recostada. Justo como en un cuento de Princesas…beso sus labios como si fuera a despertarla del largo sueño de doncella. Sentía a sus labios en los de ella tan dulces…y tan tiernos…aun dormida sus labios se sentían tan exquisitos…calidos…bellos. Y con ese beso… 'La Princesa' despertó del largo sueño…abriendo sus ojos con lentitud viendo al rostro del chico quien le miraba con ternura.

"¡P-Principe!"-

"¡Hoe, ¡Puedo hablar otra vez!"-decía ella abriendo sus ojos grandemente, ¡No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo es que había recuperado la voz?

"Yo…y-yo…"-quería decir lo que había hecho…pero no podía…era como si sus labios se hubieran sellado otra vez…pero eso solo era miedo.

"Leíste mi diario"-respondió con una muy leve sonrisa, como si no importara tanto, no sabía porque…pero se sentía incapaz de regañarla en esos momentos.

"¿C-como sup-?..."-

"Traías esto en tu mano, Sakura"-decía el Principe mostrando la llavecilla en su mano…ya no necesitaba explicar nada.

"Syaoran…"-dijo repentinamente la castaña moviéndose en la cama hacia el joven Principe…lo había llamado por su nombre…cosa que solo se atrevía a hacer en pensamientos.

"¿Puedo…llamarte así?"-preguntaba tiernamente mientras dejaba a sus mejillas tornarse rosadas y comenzaba a ponerse de pie frente al Principe…esperando en esos profundos ojos ámbar la respuesta.

"E-eh, s-si…"-respondía algo tímido por la cercanía que la chica estaba tomando…y por lo sucedió esa mañana no sabía si pensar que se repetiría.

"Muchas gracias"

"Syaoran…no debí leer tu diario…lo siento mucho…en verdad, ¡Lo lamento!... ¡Si ahí algo que pueda hacer, yo…!"-decía la castaña regresando al asunto que importaba…pedía tantas disculpas y dentro de si sabía que no eran suficientes…pero quizás para el Principe Encantador lo eran…pues interrumpió esas disculpas tomándola en sus brazos sin ningún previo aviso…

"Te disculpas mucho…"-se quejo el Principe con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, repitiendo lo que ya le había dicho antes…y sin embargo, era algo que le gustaba de ella, la hacía mas especial.

"… ¿Me das…otro beso?"-preguntaba la castaña como si fuera una niña que pedía por dulces. La pregunta hizo sonrojar al ambarino…pero era como si ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Ella levanto su rostro hacía el de el, pues era un poco mas alto…y acerco sus labios lo suficiente para que se probaran una vez mas…le gustaban tanto sus besos…porque en ellos podía sentir…el amor que quería dar…porque podía sentir…que su corazón era capaz de amarlo.

Y sus besos eran tan poderosos…que habían roto el hechizo.

'_Lo único que puede desellar los labios es un beso…un beso de verdadero amor'- _así se rompía la maldición.

-Fin Del Capitulo-

Termine escribiendo a las: 6:37 a.m (Correcto, no dormí! XD jajaja…así que si no les gusto el capitulo, miéntanme y díganme que si para que sienta que no me desvele en vano XD jajaja mentira, pueden lanzarme tomates XD jajaja bromeo)

Nota: Esta es la primera vez que me vicio tanto escribiendo que me quedo sin dormir o.oU, normalmente lo hago tarde pero si duermo XDU…nah no hay problema ahorita me voy a dormir XD, estoy de vacaciones, yeah)

Escuchando: Two People's Feelings- Kaoru Wada- Inuyasha 04 Soundtrack (amo mis soundtrack XD)

Magdalia Daidouji: Bien, después de dos semanas de ausencia XD regreso con este capitulo que no tengo ni la menor idea si les gusto, pero tenía que ponerlo XDU ya saben si no les gusto ni me lo digan XD.

Nota: Seh soy prima de Tomoyo XD jajajaja…ah, si estaré loca XD… pero bueno que hacerle XD.

Nota2: Iba a hacer de otra manera lo del pasado de Syaoran, pero creo que me había salido muy trágico o.oU y siendo sincera la tragedia me gusta pero no tanto X3.

-Agradecimientos Especiales-

Selenne Kiev

Sakurainlove

Koichi Noa

Lyam

Anna15

Yohko Bennington

Naguchan

Malfoys Red-Haired Lover

Mao Ayanami- Pl

Kerube-chan

KawaiiDany-chan

Subaruchan

-Fin de agradecimientos especiales-

Magdalia Daidouji: Muchas gracias por haberse molestado en leer mi nota loca XD y por haber comentado al respecto, en verdad, muchas gracias.

-Agradecimientos-

Naguchan: Hola manita! X3 me da gusto que seas la primera! XD jojojojo, Muchas gracias por el review manis! XD yey! Ojala andes bien manita, y hablamos prontoski! XD (seh regreso mi mania por el "ski", naaaaah, ahorita se me pasa, lo que pasa es que no dormí y traigo medio muertas las neuronas)

Maron-chan2: Hola Maron-chan! X3 mucho gusto en conocerte! XD que bueno que hayas leído la historia! Muchas gracias por haber subido mi autoestima! X3 muchisisimas gracias! Tus comentarios fueron muy halagadores para mi y estoy muy agradecida por ello! Muchas gracias! Cuídate! Nos leemos pronto!

Mao-Ayanami-Pl: Ohayo Haidee-chan! X3! (te digo ohayo porque wuju XD estoy viendo salir el sol, si estoy loca XD, disculpa, traigo a mis neuronas muertas XD) Muchisisimas gracias por tu apoyo! Sabes que lo aprecio mucho! Me da mucho gusto saber que cuento contigo X3 realmente arigato gozaimasu! X3 y que bueno que te caiga bien en el fic XD jajaja si no ya sabes X3 solo lanzas el tomatazo XD y todo listo yey XD. Bueno, muchas gracias haidee-chan! Te deseo mucha suerte estudiando! Cuidate mucho, nos leemos pronto!

Angel of the Watery: WA! Karla! ;3; ahh XD que bueno es verte en mis reviews X3 me pone muy contenta, por ello muchisimas gracias por haberme dejado review en esta historia! Sin duda te lo agradezco mucho!. Awww no, coscorrones no ;3; duelen, XD mejor los tomatazos XD jajaja anda, los ando promoviendo XD. Gracias por siempre apoyarme Karla, te recuerdo como la lectora que me ha leído y como una buena amiga…o.o desde siempre, por eso estoy muy agradecida contigo, quizas mis gracias no son suficiente, ya veras como algun dia te devolveré el favor, por lo pronto te deseo enorme suerte con el fanfic que estas haciendo y que espero que te vaya muy bien en todo! Muchisimas gracias! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! X3 yay! –te salto encima- muchísimas gracias por el review! Me puso muy contenta leer tus comentarios, son siempre tan lindos y agradables, muchas gracias X3. Wa, espero que te haya ido bien en tu semana de examenes y trabajos! Espero halla pasado todo bien! Y que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones tambien! X3 gracias por todo, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Subaruchan: o.o……….-cri cri cri- o.o….XD estoy soñando! Oh dios! Es Subaruchan! WA! XD –corre en círculos y se cae- alguien cacheteeme! XD nah bromeando!. Subaruchan! –te da un fuerte abrazo- Que feliz me puso recibir un review tuyo! X3, XD cuando mis lectores se desaparecen en los reviews siempre pienso esto "o.o dejo de gustarles mi trabajo… o…XD están muy ocupados…prefiero la segunda opción XD seh"así que no te preocupes en lo absoluto X3 fue realmente grato verte en mis reviews nuevamente! X3. Wa! Muchas gracias por los puntos XD! Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Eso me pone muy feliz!. Gracias por tus lindos comentarios, son siempre muy agradables de leer XD aparte de ser una gran escritora eres una gran lectora también, muchas gracias por brindarme tu apoyo X3 sabes que lo aprecio mucho. No hay de que con lo del review XD, siempre entro a leer las historias de mis lectoras que realmente o.o son lectoras XD que realmente saben lo que es leer es decir captar cosas que muchos no n.n se que subaruchan sabe leer muy bien y alguien no puede escribir si no sabe leer XD por eso me dije "Dejamos que subaruchan me sorprenda un poco n.n…" y lo hizo, X3 escribes de lo mejor X3. Nos leemos pronto Subaruchan! Muchísimas gracias por haber dejado review! XD y de los largos que son los que me caen tan bien XD ajajaja, Te cuidas mucho! Nos leemos pronto!

LulaBlack: Hola Lula! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review, XD claro que puedes! Mag ,esta bien para mi n.n. XD sip, soy de Mexico XD jojojojo. Muchisimas gracias nuevamente por leerme, me da mucho gusto que leas mis historias ;3; y estoy agradecida por ello, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Hola mis queridísimas hermanas locas! X3 Muchísimas gracias por su precioso review! X3…jajaja XD ya no solo mucama, prima de Tomoyo también XD. Oh, lo leíste sin tu hermanita? X3 bueno, espero que lo lea después XD si no XD no hay problema de todos modos X3. Gracias por tus comentarios que me agrada leer tanto X3, si, Sakura aun quiere ser una encantada mas X3, pobrecita XD, por eso decidí que esta historia estaba entre romance y drama XD. Oh si, a Touya le toco ser el chico malo esta vez XD creo que los sorprendí con eso, pero no es malo en verdad, volverá a salir XD y veras que no lo es, yo también quiero mucho a Touya y no lo pondría como malo de verdad, solo se porto así por la actitud que debe tener como gitano. Muchisimas gracias nuevamente por sus siempre lindisimos comentarios! X3 que disfruto tanto de leer, muchisimas gracias! Cuidense mucho! Que esten muy bien! Y nos leemos pronto!

Sakurainlove: Hola Sakura! Muchas gracias por dejarme review! y también haber comentado sobre mi nota X3. XD ah con que no me crees? Jajaja, si entra en tu historia XD sera divertido n.n. Muchas gracias por leerme en verdad! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Ebblin-chan: Hola Ebblin-chan! Muchisimas gracias por el review! X3 ya sabes como me anima leer tus reviews, son siempre muy lindos X3. XD ajajaja que bueno que te sorprendi! XD me gusta hacer eso X3 nyahaha. Sip, XD considerate como "mision cumplida" n.n porque siempre me haces sentir mejor X3 muchas gracias por ello! XD yey! Que bueno que tu imaginación y tu se reconciliaron XD si se vuelven a pelear dime y yo le pego por ti XD jojojojo, muchas gracias ebblin-chan! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Undine: Hola Undine-sama! X3 muchas gracias por el review! XD sip viva el romanticisimo! Yey! XD ando loca jojo. X3 nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Erika Rivas: Hola Erika! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review en el capitulo 3! XD no te preocupes si no dejas, para mi esta bien con saber que lo lees X3. Muchas gracias por el apoyo Erika! X3 lo aprecio mucho, de verdad, espero que estes muy bien! Te cuidas mucho y por supuesto, nos leemos pronto! X3

Naidy: Hola Naidy! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review! XD jajaja con que fue eso jajaja XD claro quien no babearía por Syaoran XD ahh el tan hermoso X3, muchas gracias por el apoyo! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Cristy: Hola Cristy! X3, muchisimas gracias por el review! XD que bueno es saber eso! Jajaja XD muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo! Ten por seguro que lo aprecio bastante! X3 espero que estes bien! Te cuidas y nos leemos pronto! X3

LaT-2oo5: Hola Lat! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review! XD con que en la expomanga? X.xU te comprendo XD yo tambien salgo muerta de las convenciones de anime X.x ahhhh se llena todo. Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios! XD me da mucho gusto leerlos! XD ahh si los gitanos -.-U son unos…malvados x.xU…XD cuxa a la paya? X3 esa no me la sabia XD ea! Aprendi algo nuevo! Woots! –baila- X3. Wiii X3 que bueno es saber que te caigo bien en el fic! X3 jojojojo! XD y si no era yo o.oU entonces XDDDD estoy alucinando XD y buenos dias! X3 por que lo lei en la mañana X3 muchas gracias por tus comentarios Lat! Y por dejarme review! Te cuidas mucho y nos leemos pronto! X3

BlossomCherry: Hola Blossom Cherry! XD deje una nota por tu review que no se si leiste XD porque no recibí respuesta tuya, muchas gracias por todos tus consejos, pero muchos quizás no los pueda tomar XD porque desde mi punto de vista no esta mal, o va en contra de lo que me haga sentir cómoda XD (cada quien tiene un punto de vista para ver lo que esta mal o bien, excepto los errores de literatura que son los barbarismos, pleonasmos, etc etc…pero no estoy escribiendo un libro así que aun sin darme cuenta los cometo XDU)…tengo maestra de redacción, a ella le pido criticas constructivas y solo a ella XDU y aun así no le hago caso a veces, pero me permitió lo de los puntos suspensivos X3 creeme, se lo de que no sustituye a las comas XD sin embargo nunca edito mis capítulos así que debo tener varios errores con ellas. Aun así me dio muchísimo gusto recibir tu review, o.oU pensaron que me enoje, pero no XD jajaja que bueno que no me han visto enojada, yo estoy bien con tu review porque me gusto mucho, muchísimas gracias por leerme en verdad X3, te cuidas mucho! Que estes muy bien y nos leemos pronto!

Itzia-Hime: Hola Itzia! X3 Muchas gracias por el review! XD gracias por haber leido! XD no te preocupes! Si entras a mi tropa de chicas enamoradas del principe XD le robas el beso jajaja X3 muchas gracias! Nos leemos pronto! Te cuidas mucho!

Megumi-chan: Hola Megumi-chan! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review! XD te metí en el fic, justo como dije X3 aunque fue por un breve tiempo x.xU lo lamento, no te preocupes es que este capitulo no pude hacerlo mas x.xU pero lo solucionare en el proximo. Espero que te haya ido bien con tus examenes! X3 mucha suerte en todo! Nos leemos pronto y se cuidan mucho! X3

Yohko Bennington: Hola Yohko! Muchisimas gracias por el review! X3 me da gusto que te gustara el fic! XD y que bueno que te gusta linkin park! XD chester es lo mejor no hay duda! XD, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y por haber leido la nota tambien, muchas gracias! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

KawaiiDany-chan: Hola Dany-chan! X3, muchisimas gracias por haber leido este fic! XD me da mucho gusto que lo hayas leido! Yepz yepz! X3 gracias por tus comentarios! XD son halgadores para mi, muchas gracias de verdad X3. Yo tambien te deseo mucha suerte en todo! X3 mis deseos de buena fe! X3 te cuidas mucho! Y nos leemos pronto!

Anna15: Hola Anna! X3 muchas gracias por el review! XD jajaja nunca confies en mis summarys o reviews, apestan tanto XDU, muchisimas gracias por el review! Me puso muy feliz que leyeras la historia! X3 eso que ni que! XD y que me dejaras review mas!...Nooo XD sapes no XD los tomates yey jajaja XD ntc jjaja XD , muchas gracias nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Lyam: Hola Lyam! X3 muchas gracias por el review! XD y que bueno es saber que lees mis historias! X3 Gracias por el apoyo en verdad y los comentarios en verdad! Me animaron mucho! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Nota: cualquier incoherencia en los agradecimientos….o.oU culpen a mis neuronas XD acaban de morir XD YEY!...

Syaoran: o.o …..

Magdalia: nOn wa! El encantador!..CHICAS! TRAS EL!

Chica1: YO QUIERO SU CAPA!

Chica2: YO LOS ZAPATOS!

Chica3: YO LA CAMISA!

Syaoran: O.O

Chica4: YO LOS PANTALONES!

Magdalia: XD calmadas tropa, no es nudista XD

Chica5: DEJENME AUNQUE SEA UN CABELLO!

Syaoran: WAAAAAAAAAAAA! –sale corriendo-

Magdalia: O.Ó QUE NO ESCAPE!...

Se despide con cariño: Magdalia Daidouji

Nos Leemos Pronto


	5. Gitanos

"El Príncipe Encantador"

Magdalia Daidouji: aah…XD me disculpo al final del capitulo.

Nota: ;.; tuvé que rescribir este capitulo porque ya llevaba 10 hojas y mi computadora apesta y las perdió, le cambio de formato al documento y no lo pudé abrir T.T y como no podía quedarme sin hacer nada esperando que mágicamente volviera al formato que tenía…volví a escribirlo o.o

Genero: **Romance, Drama**, Fantasía.

Escribiendo a las: 4:12 p.m

Escuchando: Face On – Wolf's Rain Original Soundtrack- Yoko Kanno

¡Comenzamos!

"El Príncipe Encantador"

**Capitulo 5: "Gitanos" **

_A veces para lograr un sueño se tienen que sacrificar muchas cosas, en ocasiones, las más valiosas. Pero…para lograr dar y recibir amor…no se debe perder nada, no se debe sufrir nada, no se debe temer nada…solo se debe creer, solo se puede…sentir. _

_-------------- ……………………………………………………………………… --------------_

La noche transcurrió en la villa Tomoeda como lo acostumbrado durante la temporada de invierno. Todos dentro de casa a muy temprana hora disfrutando de comida y bebida con temperatura calida, muchos durmiendo entre tantas cobijas para poder sentir como ya alcanzando la satisfacción podían caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Pero… no era una villa que solo gozaba de placeres, con habitantes poderosos al tener el inútil dinero en manos. También estaban los pobres y desafortunados, los que pasaban las noches trabajando para vivir, durmiendo en las calles, peor aun, en los pavimentos cubiertos de nieve, sin nada que comer. Y por ultimo…los siempre cínicos y descarados gitanos.

"¡Touya!, ¡Me dijeron que hace días una niña muy bonita vino a verte!... hum… ¿Quién es ella?"-preguntaba Nakuru Akizuki en la nueva morada de gitanos, eran como los aventureros viajeros, se movían de un lugar a otro, siempre huyendo, nunca asentando.

"Nadie que te importe…"-respondió con un cómico gesto de malhumor a la chica de cabellos muy largos y lacios, con una delgada trenza hecha entre estos.

"¡Touya!, dime, dime, dime por favor"-le replicó colgándose a el, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, dejando a sus pies volar un poco en el aire, pues el joven gitano le llevaba altura.

"Ella… es la elegida… ¿Recuerdas al mocoso?...el Príncipe Encantador. Bien, ella es_ la elegida_. La veras pronto"-respondía viendo que de no hacerlo tendría a la chica encima suyo por largo tiempo.

"¿¡En verdad!?. Debe estar sufriendo mucho…_ser la elegida_ _**cuesta**,_ ¿No es así, Touya?. Pero al menos…esa persona…"-y justo cuando estaba apuntó de revelar mas, su platica era interrumpida pues llegaba con los gitanos, su líder, aquel que ponía las reglas entre estos y en el momento alzaba su voz para que todos callaran y pudieran escuchar…_el plan._

"Parece que se ha convertido 'la Caza de Gitanos', el juego favorito del Príncipe, ¿No es así?. ¡Ha estado mandando a sus guardias a buscar por nosotros y encarcelarnos!, ¡Y dios sabe lo que el estupido querrá hacer con nosotros una vez ahí!"-gritaba el gitano de tez morena, con un paliacate rojo amarrado en la cabeza y bellos ojos verdes.

"¡ES VERDAD!"-todos asentaban, eran listos, pero ignorantes de la verdad también. Porque el Príncipe solo encarcelaba con justicia…y encarcelaba a Gitanos, no por venganza, si no, porque eran los seres mas ruines de la ciudad, ellos hacían fechorías…a todos.

"Además, pareciera que esta tomando venganza en contra nuestra, porque Touya le dejo un regalo muy lindo. Como seá, no nos dejaremos ganar. Nosotros veremos al Príncipe Encantador derrumbarse y celebraremos por ello. El va a sufrir…ya que hemos encontrado a su talón de Aquiles. ¡Así que el plan como fue hecho seguirá su rumbo apartir de mañana!, ¿¡Entendido!?"-Habían averiguado cual era el punto débil del Príncipe, pero no tenías que ser muy observador para saberlo, porque era algo que estaba expuesto a la vista de cualquiera que supiera ver el amor.

"¡Entendido!"-tan solo hubo tiempo de asentar y….

"¡TODOS, RETIRADA!, ¡LOS GUARDIANES DEL PRINCIPE ANDAN MERODEANDO POR AQUÍ!, ¡SALGAMOS POR EL TUNEL!, ¡AKISUKI EMPEZARA TU PARTE AHORA!"- Y así la pequeña reunión terminaba por pequeñas desgracias. ¿Qué acaso no lo había dicho?. Eran justo como los pobres ambulantes…como criminales huyendo del precio a pagar…y quizás, lo eran.

La semana siguiente arribaba, tiempo en el que el plan surgiría su rumbo.

Un nuevo día en la vida de todos los que habitaban la villa Tomoeda y por supuesto para aquellos que trabajaban para el Príncipe Encantador…y para aquella…que no podía amarlo.

Sus ojos se abrían, los tallaba para quitar todo sentir somnoliento en ellos. Miraba a su alrededor, los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana, haciéndole recordar que el invierno ya casi acababa. Daba un largo bostezo y después, por simple impulso, ponía sus dedos sobre sus labios. Extrañaba sentir otro beso del Encantador en su boca…aquellos que incluso eran más deliciosos que el chocolate, aquellos que sabían a amor.

No había ocurrido un nuevo beso desde aquel día, porque el príncipe había cambiado su comportamiento con la bella flor de cerezo repentinamente y eso era porque se había dado cuenta…que ella tenía que partir algún día de vuelta a casa y que si ella no lo amaba, no ataría un lazo entre ellos que no existía… ¿Ó si?.

"…Syaoran…_fue hace una semana que me beso…y con ello, seguramente me devolvió la voz. Últimamente se ha estado comportando un poco distinto…me pregunto ¿Por qué?, aun así…Chiharu y Naoko dicen que siempre encarga se me cuide…entonces… ¿Por qué será?...Syaoran"-_decia Sakura primeramente el nombre del lobo en voz alta, para seguido adentrarse en sus pensamientos haciendo reflexión sobre lo apartado que había estado siendo el príncipe con ella. Dolía, por supuesto, pero saber que aun le importaba quitaba un poco el dolor. Inocentemente pensaba que seguro debía el joven Príncipe tener mucho trabajo…pero la verdadera razón iba mucho mas allá de ello.

Rápidamente era sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar como pasos se aproximaban a su habitación con rapidez y seguido veía una sombra por debajo de la puerta y un sobre era pasado.

"¿Una carta?"-decía desde su cama con extrañeza y pronto bajaba de esta y se sentaba en el piso, frente a la carta, la tomaba en sus manos leyendo quien la enviaba y para su grata sorpresa…

"¡PAPÁ!"-decía con gran felicidad abrazando con entusiasmo el sobre. Aprisa y torpemente abría lo abría y leía lo siguiente:

"Querida Sakura:

Recibí tu carta de la semana pasada. No debes preocuparte, me estoy reponiendo poco a poco. Te extraño mucho, hija. Espero tenerte pronto aquí en cuanto hallas terminando tu trato con el Príncipe. Me alegra saber que te trata tan bien.

Como notaras esta no es mi letra, la señora Kaho ha estado viniendo a visitarme y le pedí de favor escribir la carta por mí. Ya que aunque estoy mejorando, aun me siento algo débil. Que estés bien, pequeña Sakura.

Fujitaka"

"¡Que bueno!, ¡La señora kaho ha estado cuidando de el!, no ha estado solo…que bueno. …El… ¡el dinero para las medicinas!... veré cuanto me falta para juntarlo y después bajare a la cocina que se me esta haciendo tarde"-decía la flor de cerezo que llevaba en su rostro una mirada llena de felicidad, el brillo en sus ojos relucía tanto, sin duda, saber de su papá había llenado de vida su mañana… pero… ¿podría existir algo que apagara esa luz de sol?

Aun en el piso, se aproximaba a su buró, donde tenía guardado su pago semanal; hacia tiempo que no lo contaba y estaba ansiosa por saber cuanto faltaba para llegar a los 8, 000 nekos que necesitaba para pagar las medicinas, así que empezó con la cuenta.

"1000 nekos…uh….2000 nekos…6,000 nekos…7,000 nekos…ah….n-nueve mil…quinientos…nekos…"- el dinero sobraba, debía estar feliz y seguramente una parte de ella lo estaba y la otra…la otra parte sabía que eso significa que su trato con el Príncipe había terminado…ella solo tendría trabajo mientras juntaba la cantidad que dijo necesitaba para ayudar a su padre.

"Q-que bueno… ¡p-podré pagar las medicinas de papá!...q-que felicidad…"-decía con una sonrisa que se quebraba en pedazos, mientras lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos hechos de cristal.

No mas de un minuto paso cuando nuevamente pasos apresurados pasaban por su habitación y un nuevo sobre era pasado bajo la puerta, solo que este era único en su contenido y diferente por fuera, pues tenía el símbolo real. Con suma prisa y curiosidad tomaba el sobre en sus manos…lo abría rápidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello…y leía…

"Sus servicios no son requeridos en este palacio por mas tiempo. Agradezco su ayuda. Abandone el Castillo durante el transcurso del día, por favor y no vuelva si no es requerida.

Principe de Tomoeda, Syaoran"-

"¿D-debo…irme?... Syaoran…"-decía mientras esas lagrimas lograban salir y empapar la hoja. Dolía pensar que el dijera que tenía que irse. Desde hacía unos días debía haber partido, pero el Príncipe había esperado…por una sola razón… no quería decir adiós a la persona que más quería.

Queriendo pensar que quien había dejado el sobre había sido el Príncipe, se levanto deprisa y abrió la puerta de golpe, saliendo del cuarto casi corriendo para alcanzarlo…pero no había pista de ningún Príncipe de cabello castaño y buen parecer…solo mucamas encantadas y no hechizadas.

Sentía tanta angustia y desesperación corroer su interior, que gritaba por la mensajera que había llevado el sobre.

"¡DISCULPEN!, ¿QUIEN TRAJO ESTE SOBRE?... ¡POR FAVOR!"- gritaba caminando entre los pasillos, alzando su mano en alto mostrando el sobre. Necesitaba saber…necesitaba encontrar.

Y rápidamente todas las mucamas se giraban hacia ella, unas la ignoraban y otras seguían con su paso, pero una en especial…caminaba con prisa hacía ella.

"Fui yo, señorita Sakura"-decía una mucama de nombre Rei Tachibana llegando frente a ella, lucía muy agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo de un lugar a otro haciendo entregas del Principe.

"Gracias, Rei… ¿esto lo envió el Príncipe?... ¿s-sabes donde esta?"-preguntaba tratando de calmar su interior, pero era casi imposible. Sus ojos seguían llorosos.

"E-el…señorita Sakura, me pidió no decirle si usted preguntaba…"-decía sintiéndose terriblemente mal al ver el estado de la de ojos verde esmeralda.

"Por favor…"-decía mostrando sus lagrimosos ojos, no pensando que así la convencería, pero evitar el surgir del llanto es casi como reprimir un sentimiento, y esconder tus emociones…no es casi… **es como mentir. **

"En su cuarto de lectura, señorita. No diga que le informe yo, por favor"-decía con miedo de que si el Príncipe la descubría, un castigo la estaría esperando.

"¡Muchas gracias, Rei!"-decía con gran agradecimiento mientras se apresuraba a bajar los escalones hacía el segundo piso donde la gran librería del Príncipe se encontraba. Pero mientras corría mas aprisa que una liebre…pensaba…hasta que sus mismos pensamientos…hicieron que frenara su paso.

"_Debo volver a casa…papá me esta esperando. Y… Syaoran…n-no me necesita mas aquí…entonces… ¿porque quiero quedarme?…si ni siquiera…se q-que es lo que siento por el… ¡a-ah!...duele…mi corazón duele mucho cuando quiero pensar en el en ese modo…cuando…quiero amarlo. Aun así, no se el porque…pero quiero hablar con el y saber...e-eso haré…mi corazón quiere saberlo"-_decía mientras volvía a retomar el coraje y sus pasos se volvían mas firmes, su mirada llena de disposición…ella solo quería saber.

Hasta que sin notarlo, allí estaba de pie, en la gran entrada del cuarto de lectura; el preferido del Encantador, seguramente; viendo la figura del Príncipe de espaldas, sentado en su enorme sillón rojo frente a la fogata, probablemente leyendo un libro, quizás, pensando en ella.

El rosa comenzaba a invadir sus mejillas, limpiaba sus lagrimas para no ser de la lastima del Príncipe y con decisión caminaba hasta llegar a estar detrás de el.

"…."-abría su boca, pero ninguna palabra era inmutada…era como si su presencia le hubiera arrebatado la voz, pero era lo suficientemente valiente para que con un segundo esfuerzo la voz surgiera.

"Syaoran"-habló al fin, sin duda haciéndose notar para el Príncipe, quien…como si hubiera sabido de antemano que iría a verlo, sonreía con cierta ternura, mientras sus ojos mostraban cierta tristeza.

El se ponía de pie, usaba su capa de color azul en el momento y se giraba hacia ella, a verla de frente, solo el real sillón los separaba. Tenía tal única mirada y masculina presencia que hacía sentir débil a la pequeña flor.

"Dime, Sakura…"-respondía con seriedad, no había dejado esa sonrisa dulce de momentos atrás ser vista por el cerezo.

"y-yo…"-de nuevo el miedo entraba en su ser, no quería hacer una pregunta de la que obtendría una mala respuesta. ¿Pero si no preguntaba, se quedaría con la duda?, no. Las dudas solo crean preocupaciones y eso no es conveniente claro esta.

"… porque… ¿P-porque has estado siendo diferente, últimamente?...n-no quieres… ¿estar conmigo?"-absurda pregunta, debo decir. ¿No era obvia la respuesta?, lo era, pero para los ciegos despistados, lo obvio no es suficiente, necesitan verlo, necesitan oírlo para creerlo.

Sus esmeraldas volvían a hacerse cristalinas, sus cejas indicaban que había un llanto que anhelaba salir, pero su boca decía que no lo dejaría salir.

El Principe miro al piso con seriedad y si eras observador notarias la tristeza. Apretó sus puños y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, dejando que el rojo sillón no fuera mas un poco distancia entre los dos, ahora estaba frente suyo completamente.

Dulcemente tomo la barbilla de la joven en su mano derecha, haciéndole pensar que habría de darle un beso y olvidarían lo que pasaba. Así que la ojiverde cerró sus ojos, esperando ese tocar de labios…que tristemente, no llego. Acerco su rostro al de ella y dijo:

"Tienes que irte…"-esa era su obvia respuesta. Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, con las lágrimas que salían al instante y aprisa salía corriendo del cuarto de lectura, topando con alguien en la entrada, un apuesto joven que tomo su mano para que esta no cayera al tropezar. Se sentía tan mal que solo pidió una disculpa y siguió corriendo. Ni si quiera mostró ovación ante el…el Consejero Real. Y era natural que no lo hubiera hecho, no lo conocía. El joven acababa de regresar de un largo viaje…Hiragizawa Eriol.

"Muy hermosa chica…se enamoro y la rechazaste, supongo. Siempre le haces eso a las más bellas, Syaoran"-decía el chico de ojos azules, cabello negro azulado y porte varonil, sus ropas eran casi tan finas como las del príncipe y le hacían lucir como todo un galán.

"¡Eriol!"-se sorprendía de verle, una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, al menos entre lo amargo de esa mañana una gota dulce había hecho presencia: su brazo derecho al ser Príncipe y su mejor amigo, al ser Syaoran.

"Ha pasado algo de tiempo. El invierno ha sido muy pesado en las otras villas, aquí esta desapareciendo. ¿Cómo esta Tomoyo?, espero no te halla visto a los ojos"-decía sonriendo con dulzura, ningún enojo porque la amiga del Principe quizás le hubiera visto.

"Descuida, ella misma se vendo cada vez que la visitaba y esta bien"-decía el Principe para despreocupar a su consejero que ciertamente algún interés debía tener en la cuidadora del Diario Encantado.

"¿Y como has estado?... no puedes seguir rechazando a mas chicas, tus padres establecieron que debías encontrar a quien será la Reina, casarte al cumplir tu mayoría de edad, y no falta mucho. Aquella que salio corriendo es muy hermosa, pudiste pedirle matrimonio"-preguntaba el misteriosamente dulce chico, pero al ver la cara de pocos ánimos del Principe, deducía que debía tratarse de la maldición que lo rodeaba. Pero parecía que había hablado de mas, porque le pequeño lobo bajaba su mirada con tristeza.

"Ella…me ha visto a los ojos muchas veces…y no callo en el hechizo"-respondia el Príncipe. El de ojos azules, abría sus ojos algo sorprendido, sabía lo que eso significaba. Quien no cayera en el hechizo, era quien jamás amaría al Principe…y era…de quien el Principe Encantador se enamoraría.

"Entiendo… si la amas… ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?"-pregunto el joven que iba en contra de aquel dicho 'Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir'. Porque si el amaba a alguien no la dejaría ir de sus brazos a menos que ella lo pidiera.

"Su contrato dice que trabajara aquí hasta que completara el dinero que necesita. Además…no puedo…atarla a mi…no puedo quitarle su felicidad"-decía Syaoran levantando su melancólica mirada, quien si iba con el dicho, 'Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir'…la amaba tanto, que si ella podía ser feliz con alguien mas, el no tendría porque intervenir.

"A veces se tiene que luchar por lo que mas queremos..."- su amigo dijo en murmullo.

"¿Eh?"- el ingenuo preguntó.

"Bueno, te veré mas tarde, hay una persona que debo ver"- decía el chico sonriendo con encanto y seguidamente se daba la media vuelta y salía del lugar, dejando al Principe un poco pensativo.

Mientras tanto, la castaña continuaba corriendo con gran fuerza, se dirigía a la salida del lugar, solo quería salir de ahí y llorar, llorar…y ¿qué mas?...ah, sí….llorar.

"_Syaoran… ¿n-no me ama?...c-claro que no…que tonta"-_decía mientras una sonrisa falsa de pintaba en sus labios, como si el decir algo respecto a su propia idiotez fuera algo para reír. Pero cerca de la puerta para salir, una mucama le esperaba; de cabellos largos, que sobrepasaban su cadera, una larga trenza entre estos y su tez era blanca; como si supiera que la flor de cerezo ya iba a partir.

"Tu dinero y ropa esta arriba. Encuéntrame en el Paso Seco y te los daré allá, el Príncipe te quiere fuera del castillo ahora"- ella…lo sabía todo, que curioso. Más curioso aun, que mentira mas grande había dicho, el Príncipe no había ordenado fuera corrida. Entonces… ¿Por qué?, la castaña también lo halló curioso, pero al escuchar que era orden del Príncipe ya no parecía raro para ella.

"S-si… m-muchas gracias"-decía ella inclinando su cabeza en agradecimiento rápidamente y salía corriendo, no sabía donde quedaba el Paso Seco, pero lo averiguaría. No importaba si aun andaba en pijamas, solo quería correr hasta llegar al fin del mundo…donde sea que eso este.

Corrió…viendo los letreros, preguntando a las personas…donde el Paso Seco quedaba. Era extraño, era un lugar que no muchos conocían y quedaba muy distante del pueblo. No tenía caballo en que ir, la nieve aunque estaba mas delgada, aun cubría el suelo y retrasaba su llegada, el cielo oscurecía, la noche llegaba…el viento soplaba en los rostros de los ocultos indicando que era hora de mostrarse.

"E-El Paso Seco… es este lugar…esta vació…y esta oscureciendo…espero que esa mucama llegue pronto, quiero ir a casa…q-quiero ir a casa"-decía sentándose sobre la nieve, observando como las urracas pronto se posaban sobre los árboles, causándole un aspecto aun mas tenebroso al lugar.

En el castillo, el Príncipe había tomado una mejor decisión para ambos y preguntaba por ella a cada persona del personal del palacio que se topaba en el camino. Subió a buscarla en su habitación y el dinero aun estaba en el sobre en el piso. Significaba que no se había ido…eso le aliviaba en cierta parte, pero eso también figuraba que…

"Ya es muy tarde…y no esta dentro del castillo. Sus cosas aun están aquí…eso quiere decir que si salio…volverá…pero es muy tarde. Sakura…"-decía con preocupación el chico que solo debías ver para enamorarte de el. Apretaba sus puños, lo hacía cada vez que se sentía molesto u angustiado. Pronto salió de la habitación y avisó a más de 20 guardias reales buscar por la joven Sakura.

Y en el Paso Seco…

"No ha venido…entonces…d-debo regresar al castillo por mis cosas, antes de que anochezca m-mas…"-decía mientras se ponía de pie algo torpe, pues sus piernas estaban entumecidas de tanto haber caminado.

Pero entonces…movimiento se sentía, la chica mucama había llegado pero venía sin nada, ningún dinero, ninguna maleta. Sakura se había alegrado al verla y caminaba lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían hacía ella…pero al ver que no tenía nada consigo, freno el paso, su rostro también cambiaba al notar que la chica no venía sola, estaba acompañada…y vaya compañía.

"Muy buenas noches, Sakura…"-una voz dijo y entre tantas sombras que creaban los 'ocultos', el resaltaba para mostrarse.

"¿Q-quienes…q-quienes son?"-pregunto con temor, comenzando a retroceder lentamente.

"Nos conoces, te conocemos. Bueno, yo no te había visto en persona, eres mas hermosa de lo que oí…ahora veo porque le gustas tanto al Príncipe"-dijo quedando a unos metros de ella, tenía un cabello rubio largo, amarrado con un paliacate, su tez era casi blanca, era extraño que fuera uno de ellos por su apariencia, pero lo era…_era un gitano._

"S-son gitanos…"-decía ella, que había conocido cuan crueles, descarados y sucios eran. Estaba lista para correr, rápidamente se tornaba hacía atrás…pero había mas de seis gitanos a sus espaldas y estaba claro que no le permitirían ir a ningún lado.

Sus ojos se abrían en grande…sabía que no iba a poder huir, es como si la base entera de gitanos hubiera ido hacía ella.

"F-fue… ¿f-fue una trampa?"-pregunto usando su lógica lo mejor que podía.

"Que lista. Esta es Nakuru y lleva una buena doble vida, trabaja en el palacio y trabaja con nosotros. Lo mejor es que tu Príncipe deja su puerta abierta para cualquiera en necesidad y Nakuru supo actuar como una verdadera mísera joven. Es bastante escurridiza, es buena en lo que hace, obtuvo la información necesaria en tan solo una semana. Hubiéramos mandado a Touya, pero el Príncipe lo hubiera reconocido muy fácilmente, creo yo, después del regalo que le dio. Jajaja"-decía el bastante cínico y por lo visto vengativo gitano, con una risa que sin duda parecía mostar placer.

"¡El Príncipe Syaoran ha sufrido mucho!"-gritaba molesta Sakura al gitano, defendería a su querido Príncipe de cualquiera que quisiera reírse de el. En ese momento no importaba si el había dicho que tenía que irse en lo mas mínimo.

"Touya dijo que tu eres la elegida…así que supongo debes saber lo que le duele al Príncipe que nunca vayas a poder amarlo"-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella cada vez mas y mas, hasta llegar a estar frente a ella y poner sus manos sobre sus mejillas, la flor de cerezo le veía sumamente molesta y algo triste al haber escuchado aquello…era como si en ese momento comprendiera porque el Príncipe la quería lejos.

Este encantador cínico iba a darle un beso, pero, el rescate llego.

"No la molestes"-dijo Touya tocando la espalda del rubio, quien se mostraba disgustado al ser interrumpido y soltaba a la flor de cerezo con cierta brusquedad.

"¡LOS CABALLOS DE LOS GUARDIANES SE ESCUCHAN!, ¡NO PUEDEN ANDAR LEJOS DE AQUÍ!, ¡RETIRADA!"-gritaba alguno de los gitanos que estaba cerca de la entrada del no tan acogedor lugar. El Paso seco…ahora su nombre tenía mucho mas sentido pues hay no había rastro de vida.

"Bien, ¡Tráiganla a nuestro hogar!, ¡Ella será uno de nosotros!, ¡El Príncipe caerá!"- gritó en alto, todos a coro aceptaron y comenzaban a caminar como una manada de animales hacía un lugar que nadie conocía, excepto los gitanos y tal vez…los curiosos.

Touya tomo en brazos a la flor de cerezo y siguió al resto, no parecía muy contento al respecto.

"¡Bajame, por favor!, ¡Por favor!"-gritaba insistente, pero el gitano Touya no cedía, ni siquiera bajaba su mirada hacía ella, solo seguía el plan. Planes… si no los sigues con precisa instrucción, podrías derrumbarse en cuestión de segundos.

La madrugada llego y no había pista de la flor de cerezo para los guardias del Príncipe, llegaron alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, el Príncipe aun esperaba en la entrada, varias mucamas esperaban despiertas junto a el, no porque el lo hubiera pedido, pero estando bajo el hechizo, el amor que tenían por el querían asegurarse que el Príncipe pronto fuera a cama.

"Su alteza, no hay rastro de ella, preguntamos si se le había visto y algunos respondieron que la chica de ojos verdes preguntaba por el 'Paso Seco', fuimos al lugar y no había nada"-decía uno de los guardias que estaba hincado frente a el.

"Vayan a descansar… m-mañana continuaremos"-respondió el Príncipe que aunque anhelaba por seguir buscando, entendía que ya era hora de dormir para los demás.

"Ustedes también retirense a dormir, buenas noches"-decía el Príncipe a sus mucamas y

salía del gran recibidor para dirigirse a su lugar preferido, la tierra de los libros.

"Si no le hubiera dicho que se fuera…sabría que esta bien...esto es mi culpa, maldición. Pero… ¿Por qué querría ir al Paso Seco?...no hay nada ahí…y además, Sakura desconoce muchas partes de Tomoeda… ¿Cómo sabría?...Sakura…"-decía mientras caía rendido en su sofá, con su mirada perdida en el techo, su brazo sobre su frente. Quería verla…y decirle…que si había alguien que quería tener a su lado …era ella.

'_¿No quieres estar conmigo?'-_recordo su dulce voz en su cabeza…y esta vez, dio su verdadera obvia respuesta.

"Mas que nadie en el mundo…"-cerró sus ojos y cayo dormido. No se daría por vencido. Mañana…sería un nuevo día, donde ojala…el sol brillaría mas.

_Cuando los sueños acaban… ¿Qué sigue?...yo lo se…aferrarse a una nueva ilusión…no dejes que las fantasías mueran._

Despertaba, pero difícilmente podía distinguir si era de día o de noche, todo estaba repleto de sombras y oscuridad. Solo una muy pequeña vela, que poco a poco se desgastaba, iluminaba algo de su alrededor…no había nada que su vista pudiera distinguir…hasta que tomaba la vela en su mano, poniéndose de pie y caminaba un poco hacía delante y pronto las llamas de la vela hallaban algo que alumbrar:…barrotes. Era una bastante "acogedora" celda.

"…N-no lo soñé…ya no estoy en el palacio…n-ni en casa…e-estoy sola"-se dejaba caer sobre el suelo, intentando no llorar mas, ya había llorado tanto que había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta en los brazos del gitano, horas atrás. ¿En que podrían ayudar sus lagrimas esta vez?...en absolutamente nada, así que tallaba sus sollozantes ojos y miraba hacía la vela con cierta nostalgia.

"Después de todo…e-esta vez…no viniste por mi"-decía mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente y apegaba a su corazón sus manos…estaba doliendo el sentir de no poder amar al ser querido. Era un sufrimiento al que no podría encontrarle par…excepto quizás, el del mismo Príncipe.

"El vendrá por ti…ya lo veras"-decía una voz de hombre, una familiar, al parecer la joven esmeralda no había estado sola. Tomaba rápidamente la vela para alumbrar hacía donde había escuchado la voz, y frente a su celda, sobre un sillón tapizado con extravagantes cobijas, el gitano Touya estaba.

"¡Usted!...usted…, sabe que esta pasando… ¿P-por qué me tienen aquí?... porque hacen esto… ¡dígame, por favor!"-decía mientras de rodillas se acercaba a estar pegada a los barrotes, con sus manos sosteniéndolos como si con ello fuera a romperlos, con su vista desesperada hacía aquel ladrón de flores atesoradas.

"Sin ti…el plan fracasaría…deberías estar feliz de que ese mocoso vendrá por ti…eso es lo que quieres, ¿o no?"-respondía el gitano mostrando una fase que no conocía de el, verlo actuar diferente le desconcertaba mas que ponerse a pensar en lo que ella significaba para los gitanos.

"El…e-el no vendrá…solo…soy su mucama…Sakura"-decía ella sonriendo dulcemente, mientras sus cejas temblaban con peculiaridad, el sollozo quería regresar.

El gitano le vio por unos instantes a los ojos, y se acerco un poco mas a la celda, quería dejarle algo en claro. Su mirada se tornaba seria y acercaba sus labios a los barrotes para que pudiera escucharla. Y casi en un susurro habló.

"… ¿Cuánto duele?"-preguntó el gitano desconcertando un poco a la castaña con su pregunta… ¿Cuánto dolía que?...había muchas cosas que dolían en ese momento.

"¿Hoe?"-su sonido ingenuo salió a relucir, mientras abría sus ojos a lo grande.

"Tu corazón…"-dijo con un gran tono de seriedad que había hecho comprender a la castaña sobre que hablaba. Sobre esas miles de agujas que se encajaban, sobre como el corazón se transformaba en cristal y se rompía en pedazos, sobre como se estrujaba sin cesar.

"M-mucho…cada vez que quiero sentir eso…duele mucho…mucho…"-decía soltando sus manos de las rejas con lentitud, como si el pesar estuviera en cada parte de su cuerpo y no solo en el corazón.

"Tanto como tu corazón duele…es lo tanto que el corazón de ese niño te ama…"-dijo el con una muy leve sonrisa, dejando a la flor de cerezo boquiabierta, sintiendo mil preguntas en su lengua y ninguna salir. Ese gitano lo sabía todo…después de todo el había puesto el maleficio.

"Y-yo… ¡Pero!...entonces…"-ideas llegaban a su mente, mientras el gitano se ponía de pie frente a ella…sonreía con cierta travesura, justo como si estuviera apunto de hacer de las suyas.

"Es necesario… mantener un balance"-respondio el con gran picardía mientras se apresuraba a alzar su mano en alto con su puño cerrado y dejarlo abrir de golpe, para que el brillo y humo se esparcieran dejándolo desaparecer, huyendo de las preguntas, borrando las respuestas.

"¡No te vayas!...ahu…ah…ahu… ¡Espera por favor!"-tosía por el humo color magenta y púrpura, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como nuevamente perdía su oportunidad de saber la solución a todo. Pero entonces…parecía que el joven mago no había querido ser tan cruel esta vez…y cuando el cerezo abría sus ojos, veía sobre su mano derecha aquella flor que le había arrebatado la última vez.

"…muchas gracias…"-decía en voz queda, mientras abrazaba la única calida memoria de su padre que permanecía con ella. Pero recordaba que si no hubiera perdido esa flor…no hubiese sabido lo que era probar un beso del Príncipe que había tratado de animarla llenándola con una docena de vivas rosas.

"¿Dónde estas…Syaoran?"-pregunto con cierta tristeza, se dejaba recargar sobre la sucia pared de ladrillos. Veía la rosa en sus brazos y por mas muerta que esa flor estuviera, ella podía ver vida en ella. Levanto un poco sus piernas hasta tenerlas flexionadas lo suficiente como para poder recargar sus brazos en estas.

"… 'El Plan'… ¿C-cual plan?..."-se preguntaba recordando las palabras de Touya, ya cuando su cabeza estaba sobre sus brazos, exhausta de ver la asquerosa celda que le rodeaba, prefería hundirse entre sus brazos y no ver nada. ¿Cuál plan?...uno muy vil, traicionero, muy poco de hombres, mucho más de gitanos.

Levanto de nuevo su cabeza, tomo la vela en sus manos y alumbro lo más que podía a su alrededor, no iba a darse por vencida tan fácil, tenía que existir una salida en alguna parte…porque, ¿sabes?, todo lo que tiene entrada, tiene salida y si se diera el caso de que no, entonces, en cuestión de tiempo…la tendrá.

"Esta celda es…muy amplia, muy fea…y hace mucho frío aquí adentro…d-debe…debe haber una manera de salir… ¡la hallare!"-dijo como si la fe junta de mil personas se hubiera abrazado a ella, se ponía de pie firmemente y caminaba por cuidado por cada pared. Si los castillos tenían pasajes secretos, ¿Por qué no la celda?. Pero por más que busco…no encontró.

Quedaba hacía la pared del otro extremó del que estaba, con la rosa metida entre su pijama y la vela en manos. De pronto escucho voces hablar, definitivamente estos gitanos no le daban 'privacidad', pero no hablaban sobre como custodiarla, hablaban sobre como… 'borrar'.

"¡Cuando ese niño presumido caiga, la ciudad será nuestra!, ¡La tomaremos por completo!, ¡No hay nadie que no nos tema!...excepto claro, ese mocoso…pero no tendrá mas oportunidad de mirar sobre nosotros cuando lo borremos!"-decía un sujeto de una voz ronca mientras el otro aceptaba con risas como si estuvieran celebrando. Bueno, en celebraciones _normales, _claramente no se festeja la muerte de alguien.

Escuchó y tapo su boca para no gritar. Esto lo entendió con una claridad absoluta, no mas acertijos del gitano brujo. Estos gitanos eran brutos y hablaban solo porque tenían lengua, no porque podían pensar.

"¡Le cortaremos los pies primero!"- ¿Crueles?, bastante, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto. Pero cuidado, no todos son así. No mandes a juicio a alguien solo por su apariencia.

Ahora puso ambas manos sobre su boca, sus ojos temblaban, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sus piernas se tambaleaban, se estaba sintiendo débil…y tan pronto la vista se nublo, el desmayo ocurrió.

Los gitanos escucharon al cuerpo caer y se acercaron a la celda notando a la chica inconsciente, siendo no tan estupidos, dedujeron había escuchado su pequeña y sangrienta conversación.

"Ahora lo sabe… ¿Qué haremos?"-preguntaba un gitano algo carnudo y bigoton, de tez morena.

"Amenazarla cuando despierte, claro esta. No puede interferir mas, ya jugó su turno, no puede jugar dos veces su turno en este 'Juego'"-resultaba ser el segundo gitano aquel que hizo la introducción al principio, ese rubio engreído, listo pero tonto. Que contradicción, ¿no lo crees?

Dos semanas pasaron…parecía que se había planeado todo en cursos de 7 días. Toda esa semana se había buscado por la señorita Sakura, una chica de enorme simpatía, y un físico y belleza sin comparación, parecía que había personas que sabían algo, pero nadie hablaba, todos tenían miedo, no podían meterse con los gitanos, simplemente no.

Y en ese 15 día desde la desaparición del cerezo:

"¡Sakura no aparece!"-grito una de las mucamas dentro de la cocina, partiendo las papas rápidamente, pronto sería hora del desayuno.

"¡El Príncipe luce tan triste desde entonces!"-comentaba otra con tal triste conmoción en su voz. Porque ellas solo querían a su Príncipe ser tan feliz como pudiera serlo. Aunque una cierta mucama de nombre Meiling se vio molestada ante el comentario.

"¡No se ve tan triste!"-se quejaba Meiling, por supuesto demostrando que ella sabia lo que los celos eran.

"Tu solo tienes envidia"-hablaba otra que limpiaba los frijoles, llamada Magdalia, haciéndole cara traviesa.

Y mientras toda esa conmoción ocurría, el Consejero Real llegaba a la entrada principal de la cocina, llamando la atención de todas, si no fuera por la maldición, seguro muchas también habrían gustado de el.

"¡Es el joven Eriol!"-gritaban todas y seguido hacían una pequeña reverencia inclinando un poco su espalda.

"Buenos días a todas. Necesito lleven un café al Príncipe, no desea ningún desayuno en el momento, solo café así podrá continuar con sus investigaciones"-decía el con su toque de dulzura y seriedad al mismo tiempo.

Al escucharlo todas ponían cara de tristeza, el Príncipe no había estado durmiendo bien, ni comiendo lo suficiente. Estaba concentrado en lo que se había propuesto.

"No comerá hoy tampoco"-decían todas a coro con tristeza, otras papas, huevos y frijoles que no se harían y justo cuando iban en el mitad del camino.

"Descuiden, Yamazaki y yo aceptaremos con gusto un rico desayuno"-dijo con una dulce sonrisa pintada en sus labios mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y al oírlo nuevamente, todas ponían un rostro vivo y alegre.

Esta vez, estaba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama, con varias libretas llenas de apuntes sobre cada lugar que había pasado por su mente. Había mandado personas a la casa de Sakura, inclusive, había mandado ya las medicinas al señor Fujitaka pero sin decir que su hija estaba desaparecida. No quería consternarlo de ningún modo, sabía que Sakura no lo hubiera querido preocupar. En sus apuntes incluían motivos para estar en esos lugares pero nada concordaba. No había nada extraño en la ciudad…pero quizás, dentro del Palacio sí.

"¡Alteza!"-tocó la puerta una de las encargadas de llevar cuentas de todo en el Palacio.

"Pase"-respondió el, sinceramente no muy animado. Su mirada se sentía tan profunda y vacía.

"Hay una persona mas que ya no esta en este Palacio además de Sakura, su señoría. Incluso desapareció el mismo día"-dijo la chica que llevaba una venda en sus ojos, se la había puesto justo antes de entrar, significaba que ella aun no caía en el hechizo.

Eso extraño mucho al Príncipe, el siempre era notificado cada vez que alguien abandonaba el castillo y era porque los contratos de trabajo tenían una fecha limite, pero si había alguien faltante significaba que no había llegado a tal tiempo.

"¿Quién era ella?"-preguntó poniéndose de pie rápidamente, quizás esperando la pista que tanto buscaba.

"Urukan Ikusika, no dijo de donde venía, pero como usted dijo que debíamos dar empleo a todo quien se viera en necesidad, pues…aunque, Chiharu dijo que vio algo extraño en su talón, dijo que era parecido al tatuaje de una luna"-Ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba saber, las únicas personas que llevaban el dibujo del redondo lucero eran los gitanos y lo sabía muy bien, porque ellos vivieron en su palacio por años.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, ahora sabía que una gitana había estado en su palacio, había desaparecido el mismo día que Sakura. ¿_Curioso_ no?, por supuesto y mas cuando _curiosamente_ los gitanos eran tan 'buenos amigos' de el, ja.

"¡Muchas gracias!"-dijo feliz a la mucama, quien seguramente nunca había escuchado al Príncipe con tal entusiasmo y ello hacía a sus mejillas sonrojar.

"Diga a Eriol que apartir de este momento tiene en cuidado el orden de este lugar, además, detengan las búsquedas de Sakura"-dijó el Príncipe que salía aprisa de la habitación, una sonrisa estaba pintada en su rostro como hacía tiempo que no, pero sus cejas marcaban la determinación que por su ser recorría.

"¡Pero, Príncipe!"- gritaba a la nada, el Príncipe ya se había esfumado…justo como Sakura.

Corría por pasajes de su castillo que solo el conocía y quizás sus mas confidentes, no quería que nadie lo retrasara o molestara, hasta que llegaba a la salida del lugar, corría por el jardín que llevaría a las calles de la villa…y con eso…a ellos.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de Gitanos, en la prisión de la pobre Sakura, un castigo había sido aumentado por tratar de escapar y cadenas se le habían puesto en los pies y brazos. Desafortunadamente ya habían dejado herida en los talones.

En medio de toda su desgracia, dos visitantes le fueron a ver.

"Creímos que serías mas valiosa para el Príncipe, bella Sakura. Se ha dicho que detuvo sus búsquedas por ti en este día. ¿Sabes lo que significa? que resultaste ser un fracaso total…pero no podemos dejarte ir y darte ese placer. No, no…eso, no sería justo. Te quedaras aquí…conmigo"-dijo el gitano de cabellos dorados y una vestimenta que por mas estrafalaria que fuera, se veía bien en el.

Sakura le veía a los ojos, sonriente. Si Syaoran no venía, el estaría a salvo…además había estado buscando por ella, eso le hacia tan feliz. Era natural que se cansara después de un tiempo, pensó.

"Bien, veo que te da gusto saber que pronto serás mía"-y aunque sabía por que ella sonreía, claramente le gustaba ser un patán.

Dio una media vuelta y se fue, pero Akisuki que era la otra visita, quedaba ahí.

"Todos en el castillo…me dijeron que el estaba enamorado de ti y tu de el…pero Touya me dijo que eres la elegida, eso quiere decir que no puedes amarlo. Sabes, no era nuestra intención llegar a tanto…bueno tal vez la de Kyo sí…le gustas mucho, siempre dice que eres una joya. Supongo que no tienes ganas de hablar conmigo, ¿te traigo algo de comer?"-Nakuru pregunto, no había sonado tan perversa como sus acciones le habían hecho parecer, hasta parecía una buena persona, una algo arrepentida.

"N-no es que no quiera hablar…muchas gracias, es que, mi garganta duele mucho…no he tomado agua en varios días"- decía Sakura quien se esforzaba por hablar aunque fuera poco.

"Ese tonto de Kyo dijo que no se te diera de comer como castigo por no querer aceptar su beso, no te preocupes, ¡te traeré pan y agua fresca!"-decía ella entusiasta y se retiraba del lugar corriendo, la flor solo daba una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Otras dos semanas habían pasado, no había noticias de que el Príncipe hubiera vuelto o que hubiera desaparecido para los gitanos, tampoco que sus guardias buscasen mas a Sakura, pero la seguían teniendo enjaulada, como si fuera un animal exótico a quien podían atrapar entre barrotes y condenarlo a no tener libertad. Había estado comiendo mejor, Akisuki y Touya habían estado cuidando de ella, aparte de otros dos gitanos que le habían tenido compasión. Cada 2 días, Touya le permitía salir fuera de la celda, pero no más de 6 metros lejos o Kyo se daría cuenta. Ya habían pasado otros días, Touya aun no llegaba por ella y ella estaba ansiosa de salir y estar cerca de algo más que no fuera su sombra.

Pasos se escucharon, seguro era Touya que venía por ella, pensó rápidamente.

"¡Gracias!"-decía ella con prisa, poniéndose de pie alegremente y con sus manos sujetando los barrotes, ya no tenía las cadenas con ella. Pero para su sorpresa, el gitano frente a ella era otro, no Touya. No se veía muy simpático, su atuendo era uno inclusive mas ridículamente genial que el de Kyo, pero se parecía mucho a la capucha que usaba Touya en las noches de frió.

"¿Quién eres?"-preguntó curiosa, bajando un poco su mirada, tratando de ver bajo la capucha, no era una capucha que realmente cubriera mucho, pero como era todo tan oscuro, no le permitía ver bien sus ojos.

"Vengo a sacarte la hora que Touya te deja fuera"-sacaba unas llaves y abría la puerta de barrotes, aunque su respuesta no contestaba a la pregunta de Sakura.

"Gracias"-decía ella entrecerrando sus ojos con dulzura y veía como justo después de sonreírle, al gitano le temblaba un poco la mano, como si lo hubiera hecho sentir nervioso con su poderosa sonrisa.

Apenas iba a dar un paso fuera cuando uno de sus pies dolió, haciendo un pequeño gemido de molestia, el gitano se le quedo viendo a su pie, no podía ver muy bien si había algo malo con el, así que se hinco a un lado…

"¿Qué paso?"-pregunto con cierto tono de preocupado, notando como tenia unas horribles marcas rojas en sus talones de lo tanto que apretaban las cadenas.

"Kyo encadeno mis pies y manos…p-pero… ya estoy mejor, me las quitaron hace una semana"-decía algo sería y después optimista, como si esas cicatrices no dolieran.

El chico puso su mano derecha sobre ese talón herido…casi como si hubiera tratado de sobarlo…y con su otra mano el puño se cerraba con cierto coraje. Parecía de algún modo, familiar, si no fuera porque era un gitano.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, tomo la mano de ella con cuidado notando que también tenía marcas en sus muñecas y la hizo seguirle.

"N-no había llegado hasta aquí, antes"-decía ella, llegando a una parte a la que la luz llegaba dentro de la pequeña cárcel que la guarida de gitanos tenía.

"¡LUZ!, ¡E-ES LUZ!"-gritaba ella felizmente, mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire como si hubiera logrado lo imposible. El chico se acerco a ella y puso su mano sobre la boca de la chica, ya que no debían hacer mucho ruido.

"No deben saber que estamos aquí"-susurraba mientras suavemente quitaba su mano de la boca de ella. Ella aceptaba cabeceando, ahora conocía a otro buen gitano que le había hecho ver luz otra vez, cuanto había extrañado ver algo de sol.

Se sentaban sobre una especie de bancas de piedra que había en el centro del lugar. Sakura inmediatamente sonreía con cierta nostalgia que el gitano notaba, así que en lugar de quedarse callado, decidió aprovechar que era 'gitano' y que como tal no debería tener vergüenza.

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntaba el con cierto tono turbado y curioso, notaba que su capucha se estaba levantando de mas, así que rápido la bajaba, así su vista no haría contacto con la de ella.

"…Extraño a mi casa…extraño a papá…pero mas que nada…a el"-decía mientras dejaba a su vista hacía el frente, perdida en el vació, con una mirada desconsolada. La respuesta sonaba bien para el gitano hasta que escucho decir 'a el', sus ojos no visibles se abrieron mas, estaba algo sorprendido. Pero nuevamente aprovechando su 'metiche' papel de gitano, siguió.

"¿Q-quien es… 'el'?"-pregunto con su voz un poco temblorosa al principio y después recuperaba su seriedad. Ella se giraba dulcemente hacía el y respondía:

"Al Príncipe"-respondio ella con sus ojos que tiernos se volvían y un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus blancas mejillas. El trago saliva, gracias a dios, la chica no se dio cuenta.

"D-debe parecerte tonto, ¿Verdad?...lo siento"decía ella notando que el chico no decía nada, pero entonces se daba cuenta que la había hecho sentir mal y recuperaba su habla.

"¡N-no!...no me parece tonto"-respondio el con cierta suavidad en su tono de voz, sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y esas si las podía ver Sakura y le causaba gracia lo tímido que resultaba ser este gitano, nunca había visto uno avergonzarse hasta sonrojarse.

"Eres distinto a los demás. Gracias por estar escuchándome…normalmente no tengo nadie con quien hablar…y hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir"-decía ella mientras sentía como pequeñitas gotas de agua se asomaban por sus ojos. Hacía varios días que no lloraba, había tratado de ser tan fuerte como podía.

"¿Cómo que?"-pregunto el con curiosidad, el estaba ahí para escucharla, si bien Touya y Nakuru no eran suficiente, el tal vez podría.

Sakura se puso de pie y camino unos pasos lejos de el, acercándose un poco a donde la entrada de luz venía, su mirada estaba fija ahí, daba su espalda al gitano.

"Nunca…n-nunca le dije…lo que sentía por el…nunca pude…yo nunca…pude"-decía mientras dejaba una lagrima escurrir por su mejilla izquierda, sus mejillas temblaban, quería llorar…tan fuertemente como una tormenta en el mar.

Pero el, al igual que ella se puso de pie. No camino mas lejos, quedaba solo unos dos metros detrás de la flor.

"Puedes decírselo"-dijo suavemente, esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo de el, justo con esa misma voz que ella conocía bien y cuando se tornaba hacía este _gitano_, el quitaba esa capucha negra que de inmediato caía al piso y mostraba que el no era uno de ellos…que el era El Príncipe Encantador.

"¿S-Syaoran?..."-tallaba sus ojos como si creyera que fuera un sueño, pero ahí estaba…no era una ilusión mas que su corazón y mente proyectaban. El estaba de pie frente a ella, con una sonrisa que claramente decía que estaba ahí para ella.

"Sakura"-dijo con dulzura, mientras la chica reaccionaba y corría hacia el, este abriendo sus brazos para recibirla en ellos con amor y cariño. Justo se lanzaba a sus brazos y la tomaba fuerte y aun dócilmente, sus ojos se cerraban de golpe como si sintiera deseos de llorar, pero no lo haría. Simplemente estaba tan feliz….podía sentir el gozo y las mariposas revoloteando dentro de sí.

"Estas aquí…p-pensaba que no vendrías…oh, Syaoran"-decía aferrándose a el, separaba un poco su cabeza de su pecho para verle a los ojos. Ambos tenían una amorosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro, con el pincel mas fino de todos.

"…S-Syaoran… ¿me quieres?…"-preguntaba sin miedo, con una tierna sonrisa, era como si con su presencia ya la respuesta estuviera dicha. El había ido hasta el 'inframundo' por ella… ¿Qué mas prueba necesitaba?, solo una…oírlo decirlo.

El puso un rostro serio…no era que le molestara que preguntara, pero, ¿Por qué necesitaba oírlo?...cuando podía sentirlo.

Teniéndola sujetada de la cintura y espalda, ambos bastante juntos, acercaba su rostro al de ella con lentitud, rozaba su nariz con la de ella con cariño, cerraban sus ojos…y daba su respuesta al unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso que sabía a amor. Sus labios se tocaban con mucha ternura por cierto tiempo sin despegarlos, seguro realmente habían deseado por ese momento. Y una vez que se separaban….ambos con los mas dulces gestos y un sonroso que adornaba el rostro, se veían como si en esas miradas el dicho cambiara y dijera 'una mirada vale mas que mil palabras' y aun así el príncipe le dio lo quiso.

"Te quiero…Sakura"-y la juntaba mas a el, haciéndola sonreír con dicha. Su Príncipe azul había venido al rescate. Aunque normalmente los Príncipes azules tienen problemas en el rescate: matan dragones, rompen hechizos, vencen brujas… ¿Qué tal _gitanos?_ para este Príncipe Verde y además, encantador.

"Me alegra que el _Plan_ salió justo como lo _planee_, mi querido Príncipe Encantador…o debo decir, Ex-Príncipe…porque el hechizo no se deshará, ese apodo se queda contigo…y será lo único que te quedara… ¡Tómenla a ella! y ahora, ¡ACABENLO!"- Si, aquí estaba el obstáculo del rescate. Kyo y más de 60 gitanos que no serían vencidos por un solo hombre obviamente. No era muy lógico que digamos. Pero el desenvaino su bellísima espada y se puso delante de la flor, si alguien iba a poner un dedo sobre Sakura…no sería ninguno de ellos.

-Fin del Capitulo-

-Agradecimientos-

-Selenne Kiev

-sakurainlove

-karin koishi

-lyam

-anna15

-Yohko Bennington

-Naguchan

-Malfoys red-haired lover

-Mao-Ayanami-pl

-Kerube-chan

-KawaiiDany-chan

-Subaru Amagiwa

-LaT-2oo5

-Sakurita14

-Luna310

-LulaBlack

-Maru-witch

-Erika Rivas

-Cristy

-Oishi Girl

-Undine

-megumi-chan

-Ebblin-chan

-Dark angel of the watery

-Asumi Tokugawa

-Syaoran'n'SakuRocks

-Aiko Misuno

-AdaZu

-Mitsuki Himura

-Andreaeb182

-sayra silverwolf

Magdalia Daidouji : Yo y mi mala educación de no responder correctamente. Lo lamento MUCHISIMO, pero el tiempo no ha sido mi mejor amigo últimamente, de hecho xD nunca lo ha sido…;3; señor tiempo es usted muy cruel.

Mis Disculpas: Este es mi ultimo año de preparatoria y ojala pudieran ver lo ocupado que este comienzo de año a sido, y los diferentes proyectos que tengo que realizar que no tenía el tiempo suficiente de escribir. Iba a empezar dando el final de 'solo tres deseos' pero normalmente cuando me voy de y regreso, empiezo actualizando los demás antes del que solo tengo que terminar, porque me da miedo arruinarlo ya que llevo tiempo sin escribir algo que realmente disfrute hacer, como son mis fics o mis historias. Voy a seguir intentando actualizar lo más que pueda, ya que el próximo mes presento 3 exámenes diferentes para entrar a la universidad, es de estados unidos así que se ponen duros con los extranjeros xD. Muchas gracias a quienes me han tenido paciencia e igualmente a quienes no, aprecio mucho a quienes hayan leído este capitulo. Este fic es corto, no le doy más de 2 capítulos. Muchas gracias nuevamente. Disculpen si el capitulo apesto, juro no era mi intención xD

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
